Boys and Dolls
by Miyaow-NOT
Summary: Spirit goofed big time.  Now it's Maka who pays for it!  Cool guys don't play with dolls...or do they? UPDATE: Only on the first week and Soul proposes to Maka!  What will Maka's answer be? Medusa makes things even harder for Spirit!
1. Chapter 1

Shibusen. Only the best of the best, or the richest of the rich can manage to get into this exclusive academy – the former having enough brains and skill, the latter having enough money to buy out the entire faculty and school staff.  
>This was her destination now. Her sandy blond pigtails swayed merrily as she happily bounced down the street to the academy. Large emerald eyes glinted proudly in the sunlight as she recalled the day she was accepted as a scholar into one of the best schools, that side of the globe.<p>

Although her father could afford to indeed send her to this school with his current salary and position (being Shibusen's headmaster's right hand man after all), she had other plans. She wanted to prove that she could make it in there herself without his help.  
>She didn't want his help. Not after all he had done to her mother. No, Maka Albarn, daughter of Kami Albarn (No way was she going to give her father the pleasure of being called his daughter) could make it without the assistance of those disgusting, cheating, pathetic excuses of life forms; life forms known as men. Nuh-uh. She had the brains, charms, cuteness and skill that would be more than enough to get her into, and stay in, the school's top roster.<br>As she walked to the school her happy expression abruptly turned dark; her smile turning into a frown.

Him again.

She watched in contempt as he spotted her and he coolly kicked off the wall he was leaning and gave her an arrogant smirk as she got closer to where he was standing. She mentally ticked off all the weird and ridiculous things about this – this creature! First the hair that looked as if he was constantly underwater, and it was white, by the way. Talk about peroxide addiction. Then there was that annoying slouchy stance that just screamed slob! There were also those eyes, so red and piercing, as if he were trying to look at what kind of underwear you had beneath your clothes. Those teeth were jagged, serrated even, making him look even more predatory. Lastly was that "cool" aura he was emitting – it was just plain annoying. Pretending she didn't know he even existed, she huffed pass him as quickly as she could while trying to look like his presence didn't affect her at all.

He'd always been there since the first time he saw her. On her first day in Shibusen, after she was introduced to the class, her professor told her to sit beside him. She noticed he paid more attention to her than to the actual lesson in front of them. He didn't try to talk to her, but he did take note of everything she did and followed her everywhere she went while she was at school. She also noticed that he was pretty popular with the girls, which caused her to despise him even more as she immediately concluded that he probably had his way with any and all of them with how they practically threw themselves at his feet. In her mind he was just like her father – a selfish, cheating, advantage-taking male.

She did her best to avoid him as much as possible, but the persistent stalker has observed her so well that he already knew her habits, favorite hang-outs and even food and color preferences. He was always there, even if she didn't see him, and even if he didn't make his presence known. He was present in her school life even more than her own father – who actually worked in the academy!

Today was no different. In fact, now he even stalked her outside of school! It was infuriating, but Maka believed that the best way to deal with it was to pretend he did not exist. After all, he didn't really touch her, or talk to her or anything, anyway.

The sandy-blond, petite girl was walking home that afternoon and, as usual, the white-haired menace followed a few meters behind her. Maka grumbled to herself as she hugged her books to her chest. She was seething about him following her home again. She was thinking of ways she'd hurt him if he ever tried anything funny with her.

"Hello there, Maka." A woman's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hello, Nurse Medusa," Maka smiled to the woman who called her attention. It was Medusa Gorgon, one of the school nurses. Maka was familiar with her, as she was with all the school staff and faculty.

"Would you kindly drop by my doll shop, dear?" Medusa asked sweetly as she fondly stroked the young girl's hair. "I would very much like to make you a model for my next doll." The woman continued.

Medusa worked as a nurse at Shibusen, but also had a pocket business in making customized dolls and doll accessories. Her shop was pretty popular with girls of all ages and with doll collectors everywhere.

Maka didn't really take to playing with dolls, she preferred reading instead, so she never really visited said store at all. However, she was thrilled at being considered interesting enough for someone to model a doll after her, so she gleefully agreed to go with the blond-haired woman.

"It wouldn't take longer than a couple of hours, dear", Medusa cooed as she led Maka to her doll shop.

"No problem, Ma'am," Maka replied, "I'm sure Papa will never notice, as he'd be late again as he usually is, doing 'overtime' at Chupa-Cabra's," she added derisively.

At Maka's mention of her father, Spirit Albarn, the school nurse's eye twitched and for a split-second, a vengeful grimace crossed her face. Maka didn't notice this, but her male, red-eyed, white-haired stalker did. He continued to follow at a distance, observing what may happen. He secretly intended to step in to the rescue, should there be any trouble.

As the two females reached the quaint little Doll Shop, Maka's stalker sat across from it at a café. He was going to wait for Maka's little modeling session to end and see to it that she reached her home safely afterwards.

Medusa and Maka entered the shop. Through the store display window, the stalker watched them enter into a back room of the shop. He waited. An hour. Two hours. It was half into the third hour when he noticed that a new doll was placed on display in the window. It resembled Maka. The stalker paid for his coffee, and crossed the street to take a closer look at the doll. It seemed like an exact miniature replica of the girl. He was astounded at how every detail was captured. After a lot more of gawking at the toy, he remembered the actual girl this toy was modeled after and checked his watch. Oh my goodness! Has he been gawking at this doll for an entire hour already? He recalled he did not see the pig-tailed girl leave the shop yet. He quickly entered and saw nurse Medusa arranging the merchandise in the store.

"Oh, hello, Soul" she greeted the stalker, whom she recognized as one of the students. "How can I help you today?"

"Hi, Nurse Medusa" Soul replied. He noticed a suspicious glint in the eye of the woman. He felt a bit nervous. There have been rumors going around that Medusa was a witch and that it was unwise to cross her, as she had ways for revenge that involved strong magic. Soul spoke cautiously, "Uhm, is Maka still here?"

"She exited over an hour ago through the back door," Medusa calmly replied while smiling widely. "Don't worry, I just called Spirit a few minutes ago to make sure she got home safely."

Soul thought to himself 'This sounded rather off somehow.' Spirit wouldn't be home by this time, as Soul himself knew of the man's habits. He observed Spirit to get to know how Maka viewed him, as Soul found shortly a few days after meeting Maka that Spirit was her father. Getting his mind back on the current situation, he decided he wouldn't press on the matter any longer.

"I noticed you seem to be pretty fascinated by the doll that Maka modeled for," Medusa smiled at Soul, whose face remained emotionless, but tinted with a faint blush. "If you like I could sell her to you, at half of the original price!" She emphasized the discount strongly.

Soul was embarrassed. Was his attraction to the said girl so obvious? Perhaps Maka told nurse Medusa about him while she was modeling for her?

"Well, do you want her?" Medusa's insistent sales talk once again catching his attention. "I'll even throw in a free doll bed and extra set of clothes along with her!"

Why was Medusa so eager to sell him this doll? Did he look like some sick pervert who was hopelessly obsessed with something he couldn't get? Did he even look like the type who played with dolls? Him, of all people!

"I'll take her." Soul even surprised himself when he answered so quickly.

That night, he came home to his mansion, carrying a doll, with no less her own bed and another complete outfit. He did his best to conceal what he bought. This doll wasn't for Maka. This doll wasn't for any girl. No, this doll was HIS.

This was so uncool.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, Super Thanks to PuppyNoelle for helping me out with this story. THANK YOU!

Next, Thanks to all who read, reviewed, put me in their faves and alerts as well. Thank you to: kioku7, Miss No-eyebrows (really? I have to draw in my eyebrows everyday, too! They wash out with soap and water), Evee9101, Aquatwin, SoulParadox, Alik Takeda, crazychick1313, snowbunnie13, umm (huh?), ILOVEASHURA, shanagi95.

Hope this chapter will add clues to your questions about Maka. :D

As for Soul being a creepy stalker. C'mon people… Soul makes even creepy things look cool! Haha!

CHAPTER2

Spirit's Remorse

1:00AM. A red-haired man stumbled into his apartment drunkenly. He stunk of liquor and cheap girly perfume. Despite his drunken stupor, he noticed the flashing light on the answering machine, indicating that there were messages awaiting him. He chose to ignore it as he wobbled over to one of the bedroom doors of the apartment.

He tried to open the door as quietly as possible and peered into the room. It was a young girl's room. The lavender walls and lemon yellow curtains at the windows taking in a much darker, drearier hue because of the night. His greenish-blue eyes fell upon the kitty-printed sheets of the single bed. It looked rather flat. Despite the haze of drunkenness, he stalked over to the bed to make sure he was seeing right. The bed was empty.

Intoxication rapidly faded as he realized his little girl was not home at such a late hour. He ran over to the answering machine, hoping that she called and left a message of her whereabouts.

The red-head clicked the button, eager to hear that his little Maka was safe, just at some female friend's place. Instead, a deep, manipulative voice of a woman drawled on…

"Hello Spirit. You should have known better than to make a whore out of me. Now you're going to pay. I know those sluts at the bar don't mean anything to you, so I'm getting back at you using the only girl that matters to you. Your little Maka…"

The recorded message ended with a malicious and heartless laugh, knocking all traces of alcohol intoxication out of the panicked man. Spirit Albarn hurriedly fumbled up the phone's mouthpiece as he speed dialed Medusa Gorgon's number.

Sure, he fooled around. In fact, that was exactly why he came home late almost every night. That was exactly why his wife left him and his daughter hated him. He'd hook up with random girls, have flings and all, but he never anticipated that the consequences of his actions would act out on his baby girl. He never expected that one of his playthings would take to being cheated on so badly as to involve his sweet, innocent little Maka.

Medusa irritatedly answered the phone by her bed. What kind of idiot called at one in the morning?

"MEDUSA!" Spirit all but screamed once the phone was picked up.

Oh yes, that kind of idiot.

"Ah, Spirit!" The witch's sleepiness was forgotten for something better – to torment this awful man who just used her and threw her aside like a soiled tissue paper. "I gather you got my message," she said tauntingly.

"What have you done to my darling daughter?" Spirit demanded.

"Relax, you bastard. She's in good hands." Medusa smiled at the anguish in his voice.

"Where is she? I swear if she is harmed, I'll kill you!" The desperate father threatened.

"Like I told you, you idiot, she's safe. It's just that you won't be seeing her for a while. Also…" Medusa smiled a depraved smile "I can't say she's exactly in the same form you're used to right now." She followed that with a sinister laugh.

"So you really ARE a witch! " Spirit hollered into the phone "Give her back! Change her back! I'll tell Lord Death! We will hunt you down and force you to give Maka back to me -!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Medusa cut him off mid-rant. "I don't think threatening me is a very good idea right now. In case you have forgotten, I hold the key to Maka's whereabouts. Also, she will remain in her 'curse' unless I decide to lift its spell, which, unfortunately, nobody else can reverse. You need me, Spirit."

Spirit could only growl in defeat.

"Anyways, I like the girl. I will make sure she is well cared for." Medusa added, rather honestly. "She will remain the way she is until I've decided you've suffered enough. And, Spirit, if you tell anyone about this, then I might decide not to give her back to you at all. So, be quiet."

The woman ended the conversation abruptly and harshly. The red-haired man silently listened to the dial tone until he fell down on his knees weeping loudly and bitterly. At this moment, all the remorse he had brushed off suddenly came thundering down on him like a truckload of bricks. He had never felt more regret aside from the time his wife left him. Now his daughter is 'suffering' because of HIS mistakes. He wept there, broken and miserable until the first rays of the sun started to pierce the darkness, signaling a new day, a day without his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi y'all! I forgot to mention:

This is an AU Story, if that isn't already obvious.

This is my FIRST (I'm an infant here) Story in writing.

Definitely I DO NOT own Soul Eater and other applicable disclaimers to keep me from being "Demanda".

**Thanks to Puppy Noelle again for helping me out! Couldn't do it without you! **

**Also, thanks again to those who added me to their alerts and faves: ****SoulForChibiGotenks13, Cutefox, Jezzimare, LordFoXKitten**

**For those who reviewed, love you guys! You get virtua-cookies and marshmallows! crazychick1313, shanagi95, DerangedTeddy-bear, Alik Takeda**

Regular reviewers I will try to uh "reward" for being so nice at the end of this story. OK, So I am bribing you somehow…

**Dear Shanagi95: Wow, you are a curious one! To answer your questions, no, Medusa isn't a bad woman here, a little mischievous and vengeful, but not evil. The rest of your questions will be answered in this chapter. **** 3**

**Dear DerangedTeddy-bear: Thanks! **** Read on to find out! That will be answered here!**

Also, thanks for waiting, everyone. Maybe after chapter 4 I may take on requests on how Soul "Cares for Maka" from you wonderful people!

Enjoy, dearies!

…

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Maka's Realization**

Maka felt herself gradually drifting out of her sleep. It was a deep and refreshing slumber, but something felt off. Her body somehow felt a bit numb, and her sense of touch was greatly reduced. She couldn't move at all, though she didn't feel anything like ropes or shackles restraining her. She didn't even feel her eyelids flutter open, instead, her vision just faded in, and -

WHOA! Red Eyes! Red eyes, just inches away, staring directly at her!

Twenty minutes earlier, Soul Eater Evans woke up from a rather good night's sleep. He rolled to his side and noticed the new items on the table right across from his bedside.

"Maka," he mumbled groggily.

Getting off his bed, the moonlight-haired teen shuffled over to said table and inspected the doll he (even _he_ still can't believe it) bought last night. He gently took her out from her doll bed, which he had affectionately tucked her into last night before sleeping, and caressed the hair that was still in its signature pigtails.

He remembered the girl this doll was modeled after. He blushed, and wondered how she was at the moment.

Despite being so cool and collected, with girls everywhere practically worshiping him and confessing their undying love for him one after another, Soul was quite shy when it came to the girl he actually liked. It was easy to brush off those mad fan girls of his. He didn't care for any of them. They were common, typical, shallow, slutty, thinking with their ovaries instead of their actual brains, materialistic, heathen – need he go on? Girls like them came a dime a dozen. But NOT Maka Albarn. THE Maka Albarn. He knew she was something else the moment he laid eyes on her. She didn't wear second skins of make-up, show unnecessary flesh or talk loudly, as if she wanted everyone within ten feet to hear her opinion. She didn't look artificial. She didn't drool over fashion, jewelry or boys. She didn't have air in her head where the brain is supposed to be (unlike the aforementioned fan girls) and she didn't need a knight in shining armor to come to help her with as little as picking up a dropped book on the floor. She wasn't attracted to him – him, THE Soul Eater Evans. (Now Soul was insecure about his older brother Wes, but he also knew he had a lot going for him and wasn't at all surprised when he quickly became known as one of the hottest guys at school).

Turning back his attention to the toy in his hands, Soul tried to think of ways to get to know Maka better – or scratch that, he already knew her thanks to his obsessive stalking and spying on her – how he could get _her_ to know_ him_! He always seemed to get tongue-tied when he even just _attempted _to talk to her. Setting the doll in a sitting position on her bed, he had an idea.

This doll looked just like Maka! In fact, she was soooo Maka to a point he felt nearly as nervous and self-conscious around her as he did with the real girl! Maybe he could try talking to her (the doll) and getting comfortable around her so that the next time he had a chance to talk to the real thing, he wouldn't blow his cool! Hmmm, sounded like a plan.

At the sight of those red eyes, Maka began to panic. This boy, whom she was trying to avoid, was suddenly here, inches away from her! Why did he look so big, even? As if he were a giant? What made things much, much worse was the fact that she was in an unfamiliar place and couldn't move! Maka would cry out if she could, but even that couldn't be done!

What happened anyway?

Blinking her fears away (well, she could _internally blink_) she did what any logical person would do to make sense of this absurd situation. She tried to remember what happened _before_ this.

"Let's see…" Maka thought to herself, "I was walking home, then Nurse Medusa came, then I was at the doll store, and I was modeling and fell asleep-!"

Maka suddenly remembered all the rumors around the school nurse being a witch. Now it made some sense, yet it left her with more questions.

"What has she done to me? Why would she do this?" Frustration ate at the young girl. "Could it be because – Papa?" The puzzle pieces fell into place. She was a smart girl after all, and she could easily connect the pieces.

A strong wave of fury hit Maka! "This is all Papa's fault!" She screamed – or tried to. Despair and anger towards her papa consumed her as she internally bawled her eyes out. How would she ever get back to normal?

"Uh, sooo…" a velvety, deep, soothing male voice interrupted her self-pity.

Uh-oh…what is this creep up to? She thought she already totaled all her problems when this suddenly jumped up and bit her – and it seemed to outweigh all the current issues she had previously brought into consideration. What is this perv gonna do to her now that she was practically at his mercy? Maka felt a cold, deathly shiver wrack her entire body as she began to imagine the worst.

"I guess you've seen me around," the boy said to her, in a rather unconfident way that Maka has never seen him show.

Wait –wait- wait! Was he actually being shy and trying to make some small talk with her? She was so amused at seeing a different side of him she temporarily forgot the current dilemma she was in!

The boy banged his head on part of the table in front of her. "Ugh! That didn't sound cool at all!" He lamented. He raised his head again and stared at her. Maka felt her hair stand on end as she had no choice but to silently stare back at him.

His hair was messy and spikey, yet seemed like it was intentionally done. It was an unusual stark white, yet was shiny and slightly reflected the colors of his surroundings, making it tint differently at almost every angle. His eyes were half-lidded in his usual bored expression, and his irises were a deep, rich red. His slightly tanned skin was flawless. His features looked as if he were sculpted to perfection by a master artist. His well-sculpted body was pretty obvious, despite the slightly loose pajamas he was wearing. He was actually handsome, now that Maka had the time and chance (but not the choice) to really look at him. The only thing that seemed to drop his hotness a bit was that thin trickle of drool in the corner of his mouth running down to his chin.

Maka thought to herself, "Hot or not, he's still an annoying, disgusting male and I don't want him anywhere near me! I wish he'd go away! What am I anyway? A model toy that –". She stopped mid-rant. She just realized it. She was now a doll! Just like the other dolls in Medusa's shop! She wondered if all those dolls were also once human girls like her.

A small beep sounded in the background. Soul's clock signaled it was 7 in the morning, and time for him to get ready for school. The boy reluctantly pried himself away from his prized doll. He took off his clothes, took a shower, dressed up, and prepared his things. Maka watched in near-horror and embarrassment at all the things he did in front of her. Before he left, he once again drew near his toy and affectionately patted her head, then he was out the door of his room.

Maka got her wish. He left her alone for now. She sat there, still, in the silence of the now empty room, alone with only her thoughts to keep her entertained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Puppy Noelle rocks!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Even my DeviantArt account is being neglected for now. I got a lot of things going on in real life lately. Thankfully not difficult issues, but more of lots of work and responsibilities. **

**There's my newly adopted kitten, found him at 2 weeks of age, that's about a week and a half ago. He got dropped by his mom in the middle of transport because our dog chased her. I adopted the baby kitteh. It needs to feed every 2-4 hours and sleep has been scarce for me ever since. I named him Tafeelah Wes Evans, (Tafeelah - Hebrew for prayer, looked it up in the net dictionary), because I've been praying a lot since I picked him up. I'm starting the weaning process early, as he has already grown teeth for a little over a week. Now he can walk less wobbly and he's actually starting to play. I pray God continues to sustain him. **

**Then there's work on my freelance jobs and family business and lastly a whole lotta house chores. Oh, and also Church responsibilities. **

Pyocola Analogue II: I absolutely love your review! It's helpful and encouraging! Will try to type up the next chappie as soon as I figure how to word my thoughts the best way possible! Thank you very much!

Faeriana Shalanor'e: Thanks! We all try our best!

crazychick1313: It was mentioned that Medusa will decide when to lift the curse. No magic kiss, no magic confession of love to break the spell. We got a little too much of that going on already. You can expect, though, that she'll lift the spell at a rather sweet or awkward moment that Soul and Maka are together, but that's near the end of the story. :D

shanagi95: Don't worry. I don't mind you asking away. Just go ahead, dear!

Thanks to those who added me and this story to their alerts and faves: The Illusionist's Wings04, Alik Takeda, AngelOfFluffiness, OtakuHarunaHimawari, the shades of green, crazychick1313, shanagi95, Aki133, Maka Evans23, Pyocola Analogue II , Dies Irae Uchiha, WingedHero540, mabello, Faeriana Shalanor'e.

- Reviewers get a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows or a glass of cold, house blend lemon ice tea – depending if it's hot or cold wherever you are! :D

XOXOXOXO

**CHAPTER 4:**

**Assumptions**

Soul Eater Evans stood on the sidewalk, leaning on the wall of a row of apartment buildings. This was his usual waiting spot on school days as he watched out for Maka when she walked to school. Checking his watch, he noted that the object of his obsession was already running over 10 minutes late. This was a first! Maka was never absent, nor even tardy! Soul was starting to worry about her, though he kept his mask of cool indifference on. He reasoned with himself that maybe she went ahead to Shibusen much earlier than she usually did, and was probably already there.

Soul eagerly entered the classroom, and at once his eyes were on the seat Maka usually took. She wasn't there. He scanned around the rest of the area, looking for the petite, sandy-blond girl, but all he saw were a few of his other classmates. Since classes haven't started yet, he walked to his seat as he mentally debated if he should go out to wait at the gates of the school, or just wait here in the classroom. It felt really unusual not to have Maka nearby, not to mention empty, boring and just _not_ right.

Unable to stay still from his anxiousness, the white-haired boy thought of wandering the school hallways in search of his secret love. (So secret even Maka herself didn't know.) Just as he was about to exit the classroom, Spirit happened to pass by. The red-haired man looked rather dejected, depressed, and, clearly, something was really bothering him. Soul knew Maka lived with her father, so he approached the older man to ask about her.

"Uh, good morning Sir!" Soul greeted. Spirit didn't seem to hear him, so he repeated the greeting louder. This time, Spirit heard him.

"Huh? Oh!" Spirit snapped out of his 'deep' contemplation. "What do you want, Shark-boy?" He never really liked Soul. He noticed how the boy kept stalking his daughter, but never mentioned anything about it since he saw that Maka herself kept her distance from Soul.

"I was just wondering if…" Soul paused. He knew Spirit was on to him, but his concern for the blonde was more important than if her father liked him or not. "I was wondering if Maka's OK?"

At the mention of his daughter, Spirit stiffened. He tried his best to compose himself, but the tears still welled around his eyes. Soul took note of this, but kept it to himself.

"Maka is…" Spirit stammered. He already had an alibi planned to tell anyone who inquired about her, but still had a great deal of difficulty getting the words out, since he was keeping what really happened a secret. He had to, or else he may never see his daughter again.

"Maka is fine, just…vacationing with her mother in… in Boracay" Spirit bravely continued. "I d-don't know when she will b-be ba-b-back…" at this point he was starting to shudder as he tried to contain his emotions from pouring out. Not even a minute after he said the last word of his sentence, Spirit burst into tears and dashed down the hallway all the while screaming "MAKA! PAPA IS SO SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK TO PAPA!"

Soul's raised one of his eyebrows. He pondered over the new information. First, it was pretty odd that someone would leave to another country and not have a set date of returning, especially if it was just a vacation. Next, why in the middle of the school year? Can't it wait for when school is out? Also, Maka would never, ever give up studying just for a trip. Though Soul guessed that perhaps for her mother, Maka was willing to make the sacrifice. Still, this sounded unlikely. Lastly, why was Spirit screaming "Sorry" and "Come back to Papa"?

Soul sighed. He missed Maka so bad and was now very worried if she was really alright.

The bell rang and their professor, Dr. Franken Stein, wheeled over to the classroom door and nodded at Soul to get into class. Dr. Stein was a weird man, with stitches all over his skin and clothes and a giant screw right through his head. However, he was a very wise and good teacher despite his eccentricities. The man was also a scientific genius. He did, however, have an intense fascination in dissection and would claim his more unconventional experiments were for his love of science and knowledge and _not_ his sadistic tendencies. Most of the school staff (most especially Spirit) and students kept distance. Only the brave and clueless (like Marie Mjolnir) allowed themselves to get close to the screwy (pun intended) professor.

As the two entered, Soul approached his teacher.

"Dr. Stein, Sir Spirit said Maka would be away for awhile" Soul stated. (So now Soul is either brave or cluless!)

"And what is that to you?" Dr. Stein asked with an amused tone. He has observed each of his students closely and could tell Soul had a thing for said girl. He knew Spirit didn't like the boy because he constantly trailed Maka. This sparked a deep curiosity in the professor.

"Er-uhm.." Soul stammered. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and looked down to his feet. "I would like to, uhm, get her schoolwork for her… so…so she can catch up when she returns."

Professor Stein smiled knowingly, making Soul get even more nervous and embarrassed than he already was. "And why YOU of all people? Why not Tsubaki or her other friends?"

"Ahm, I do sit beside her…" Soul weakly reasoned. "It would be easier for me to be able to help her in class when she needs it."

"Tsubaki also sits next to Maka." The professor shot his reason down, while smiling mischievously. Stein wanted to see how the student would reason his way out of this argument.

"I-um, I pass by her house on my way home". Soul didn't want to give up.

His teacher simply looked at him questioningly, his mischievous smile wavered just a tad. He spoke a little more softly so only the two of them would hear. "You pass by her home? But you live all the way down at the Evans Manor, completely in a different direction Maka lives!"

Soul could no longer find another excuse. He just stared at the professor, then at the floor.

"It's OK." Dr. Stein's voice caused Soul to look up from where he was staring. The older man winked at the silver-haired teen. "Then I assign you to get all of Maka's schoolwork and assignments that she may miss while she is away. Would you like me to inform her other teachers as well?" With the last sentence Stein once again gave Soul a knowing smirk.

Soul blushed. He felt his coolness levels sink down a notch or two. "Y-yes Sir. That would be very kind of you."

"Then it's settled." Stein dismissed Soul with a wave of his hand and went on with the lesson.

The subjects that followed Stein's went by as usual except for the teachers calling Soul over to hand him Maka's share of schoolwork. Every time the current mentors called him over or handed him papers and instructions, they either smiled suspiciously or had a certain look in their eye that Soul couldn't really place. It felt as if they knew something about him that he himself didn't know.

Maka's other seatmate, Tsubaki, a tall, sweet, beautiful, dark-haired and soft-spoken Japanese girl and also a very close friend of Maka's, watched Soul and smiled to herself. She and Maka would talk about him in secret. The blond would usually complain about her stalker, and Tsubaki would somewhat defend him, giving him the benefit of the doubt and tell her that he probably just likes her.

The dark-haired friend could see all the efforts Soul put into indirectly caring for said girl. Once or twice, she saw how he nearly beat up a few guys who made lewd remarks about the pig-tailed blonde. Constantly, he defended Maka against his horde of female admirers' scathing comments, throwing back harsher words to the 'assailants' than they'd originally said about the girl he adored. Yes, Tsubaki could say that Soul's love for Maka was true.

Now, given the information she overheard from the white-haired boy's talk with Spirit, Tsubaki shared the same growing worry and doubt with Soul concerning her best female friend's wellness. She however, decided not to speak anything about it and chose to silently watch how things would turn out, stepping in only if needed.

The last class came to an end. Soul walked towards their teacher Sid, to get Maka's homework duties.

"Soul," the muscular teacher addressed him once the boy reached his side. "Nurse Medusa told me to send her to you after classes. I never forget to tell my students the messages other teachers pass me to tell them, because that is the kind of man I am."

Soul thought the last sentence was highly unnecessary, but thanked Mr. Sid anyways and proceeded to the school's clinic.

"Hello Soul!" Nurse Medusa greeted him cheerily. "I just wanted to know how my latest masterpiece is. Have you given her a name yet?"

"Uh, yeah, she's doing great!" Soul was embarrassed and found his situation somewhat bizarre. "I …I named her…Maka". The last sentence was said softly and his voice unintentionally cracked a bit from embarrassment that it came out sounding half-croak, half-squeak.

"Well, I hope you take good care of her!" Medusa smiled at him. "To me, my dolls are like real live daughters, so please do what you can to pamper her!"

Soul mumbled to himself. He could understand how a creator would value his or her own work that much.

"Speaking of pampering," Medusa's tone this time was still cheery yet now had a sales-personny touch to it. "I've brought some products you might want to get for _'Maka'_!" Soul thought she emphasized Maka's name a bit too much.

Soul couldn't help it. He bought everything Medusa offered him (with a 50% discount of course!) As he walked home, he ended up asking himself the same thing people usually ask ourselves after a long, satisfying (or not) shopping spree: "Why the heck did I buy all these stuff?"

Meanwhile, back at the Evans mansion, the pretty little doll sitting on her pretty little doll bed grew horrendously bored at being left alone in empty, dreary room.

The only company she sort of had was that of a maid who entered to make Soul's bed and clean up the room a bit. Maka observed the maid see her and stare with wide, horrified eyes, then slowly erupt into a barely-contained laughing fit, complete with rolling on the floor and clutching her stomach. Said maid quickly finished her cleaning after that, all the while glancing at Maka followed by constant giggles then went out of the room on her merry way.

Though she couldn't move she didn't feel any discomfort in being in the same position all day. Having suddenly so much time in her hands, the doll peered around the room as much as her eyes could see.

The room was large, luxurious and obviously expensive. The black walls were decorated with dark gray, ornate patterns. The large ceiling-to-floor windows were hung with layers of crimson velvet drapes, being cinched together with thick gold ropes that ended in matching gold tassels. The wall-to-wall carpet was also the same shade of crimson and had a few richly designed Persian rugs tastefully placed on random areas. All the furniture matched, being made of dark rosewood and polished to the perfect balance of shine and matte. The bed had many pillows of several sizes. All sheets, pillowcases and blankets matched in red silk. The large queen-sized bed was flanked by two small nightstands with matching porcelain lamps. The off-white ceiling held a grand black chandelier, and a few indented pin lights strategically placed for the best and most practical lighting. She saw the main entrance to the room were the large double doors in the middle of the wall across the bed, and two smaller doors on the other wall she guessed led to the bathroom and a walk-in closet. The thing that fascinated her the most was a shiny, black grand piano on a low, circular platform just off-center of the room.

Her mind once again wandered back to her 'captor'. Maka knew Soul was the coolest, most-wanted guy in Shibusen too. He was talented and wealthy. He was athletic, handsome, undeniably cool. He had that mysterious and dangerous 'bad boy' aura about him, yet his friends vouched that he was really a true gentleman. He had an impressive fashion-sense, even better than her own, rivaling even that of Liz's (one of Shibusen's "it" girls, fashion guru of the student body, and one of Maka's close friends). He was a bit vain.

Maka pondered further. Ever since she got into Shibusen, she heard that Soul's grades had drastically picked up. He kept on tailing her but never made any advances. Every female student in Shibusen would kill to be his girl, yet all of them he ignored. In fact, she'd see him sometimes shout at his fans to leave him alone and that he was not interested. Now, he does the weirdest thing yet and gets himself a doll – complete with accessories!

"Soul Eater Evans sure is a queer character", Maka thought…

A lightbulb switches on. "QUEER!" Maka exclaims. "OMG, Soul is GAY, and he probably wants to be one of my 'girlfriends'!"

That conclusion left Maka happy and eager to see Soul come home. She was always curious to have a gay-friend, and now the perfect opportunity came along!

XOXOXO

So now Maka thinks Soul is gay! How will she be able to befriend him while she's stuck as a doll? What will Soul do while he misses the real Maka? I'm still thinking it up…

Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for spending some time to read my story! **

**Sorry, all the individual emails on who alerted, faved, added to their list and reviewed. All the alert emails have gotten me cross-eyed! It's hard for me to mention everyone who did, BUT THANKS TO THOSE WONDERFUL PEOPLE! You know who you are! I'm gonna be responding individually to reviewers only from this chapter onwards. Sorry again! **** Oh, so many emails! Getting dizzy ~ oh, lookit the pretty colors ~ passes out…**

**PUPPY NOELLE: **WOW! Busy! Thanks nevertheless for helping me out on this story! You're as cool as Soul! :D Maybe cooler, but Soul might blast me with his soundwave thingie if he ever heard me say that! Hehe!

**AngelOfFluffiness: **Aw! Thanks for the prayers! You're such a sweetie! Kitteh is doing well and I can feed him off a plate now. He's just kinda finicky with his food but bites into anything – maybe cause he is currently teething. Just yesterday he cut his gums when he bit into the plastic chair. I kinda freaked but he didn't even flinch and went on devouring his milk even if it started to get a slight tint of pink from his bleeding gums. He's okay now, climbing up my leg and all… :D Maka is in denial… soon she'll find out what Soul really is! Haha!

**Alex-Chan 1234: **Sounds good! I'd love to help you out there! Maybe even produce a comic if I really find the concept interesting or funny! Looking forward!

**Ami-Teehee: **Do you really think so? 0_0 I adore Marsh of Sleep's and Silverblood Alchemist's work! They really rock my socks off! They're my friends over at Deviantart and they continue to awe me in everything! It's such an honor to be likened to them! Thank you very much! Another one I totally would be worshipping if it wasn't a sin is .Poisoned Scarlet. – She's a legend in my book! As for the story, I don't intend to leave it half done. I used to have that bad habit in my younger years, but now I am TOTALLY gonna finish this! It may take awhile to update, since both me and my beta are really busy. Puppy Noelle also deserves credit, she's been coaching me on this story, and she is my beta! ;)

**CutiePieGirl: **Thanks! I'm glad I got an 'original' concept, cuz there are really great stories out there, with great imaginations! It's hard to think of a unique idea. As for Soul, he should be proud! I totally beefed him up in here!

**Faebunneh: **Hmmmm? We shall see about that! :D Glad to make you laugh!

**OtakuHarunaHimawari: **Thank you very much! As for updates, I try my best! Sometimes Me and my beta are just too busy - real life y'know - but don't worry. I am currently typing up the next chapter! So glad you enjoy it!

**snowbunnie13: **Thanks! :D Yeah, I enjoyed writing that part… This time… the butler did it! Haha!

**Pyocola Analogue III: **Thanks very much for your prayers! Taffy is doing much better now, thanks! I wanted to get him catnip too, but according to the seller, it doesn't affect kittens until they are at least 6 months old. I've never seen a cat high on catnip, though I have heard funny stories about them. I plan to buy some – kinda hard to find here – and sprinkle each of our 5 adult cats to see how they'd react. :D You're cat Reina is fat? That's cute! My cat Ryoga is a whopping 7 kilos! I can't carry him a long time. Regarding Soul – yeah, he's gonna use that to his advantage, of course! Hah, Spirit – he's gonna get it from Kami alright - in the later chapters. :D

**kiddenii: **Thanks! Yeah, I like gentlemen and I think Soul definitely has the capacity to be one. He was raised as a rich, (English?) gentleman after all. I love the mistaken as gay concept here! I don't see it too often, so I tried to make it a highlight in the story!

**Maka Evans23: **Thanks! I love your work too! Lately I've been so busy I hardly get to read anything That's why I don't have any reviews going around. I'm concentrating more on output for now, but I will be reading again when I have more free time! Be leaving comments and reviews when I do!

**Shanagi95: **I dunno how Soul can pull off looking cool while being uncool. It's just his nature! 0_0 And what he bought is right in this chapter! :D

**AMusiciansSoul****: **Thanks! Well, that statement of Sid's really does sound unnecessary. It's rare that it kinda falls in place. I just had to point it out! Puppy Noelle is helping me out here and has such great pieces too! She's wonderful!

**Manillalu: **Thank you! I do try to keep things humorous.

**(Nameless Reviewer): **Thanks! Please leave your name next time or something I can call you by so I can specifically thank you As for the Black Butler thing, I'm sorry I'm not familiar with that anime. I try not to get too addicted to many series, since Soul Eater is keeping me busy enough and I don't wanna lose my passion for them!

**Vi3009: **Praise God for giving me the talents, though I don't think I'm that good of a writer yet. I really like specializing in comics more, so for writing style, I would probably be stuck this way. :D Thanks also for the suggestion, though I think we have some similar ideas. :D I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Communication**

Soul Eater Evans arrived home straight after school. He avoided his guy pals because of all the doll accessories he had with him. He had a doll's wardrobe and three new outfits for her too. He was terrified of what everyone would think if they found out he started a rather, um – feminine- hobby. No doubt about it, his coolness would surely die.

Aside from that, he really didn't feel fine knowing that he wouldn't see Maka anytime soon. He felt sad, empty and lacking. As he entered his room, his eyes immediately locked on to the table with his doll. Well, at least he's got the next best thing – a doll that looked just like Maka! Said doll was so-life like, one couldn't tell it was a doll if it were just in a photograph. He walked over to the doll. He felt himself blush yet again, and was wondering why he'd react that way to a supposedly inanimate object.

He justified "She does look like Maka after all, besides, some other people totally swoon over just a picture! Blushing for a doll that looks like a mini-me of your crush is totally cooler than that!"

The boy set the newly bought merchandise on the table.

Maka – in her doll form – watched with mirth. If she could speak and move she'd give him a beso-beso (1), a girly high-five and shout "What's up, girlfriend?"

Soul stared at his doll. He gently picked her up and stroked her pigtails. He noticed that she was still in Maka's signature outfit – A white dress shirt, a striped green and white tie tucked into a lemon yellow sweater, a short, pleated, plaid red skirt topped off with a long, black trench coat and black combat boots.

"Hmmm…" Soul spoke to her softly, "We should change your outfit. I got you an extra one yesterday and today you have like, 3 more new ones." When he thought about that _technically _it was fine, but when the fact that he had to _undress_ her presented itself to him, Soul suddenly stared at the doll wide-eyed in shock and a small amount of blood started trickling down his nose.

Maka stared back at him really quite surprised at the sudden petrified look on his face and nosebleed to match. A small part of her started to doubt if her conclusion that he was gay was correct. Stubbornly, Maka convinced herself that Soul was indeed gay, despite the rather unexpected reaction she got from him. Maybe he was just having too much trouble deciding what outfit she should wear? Yeah, that's probably it. That _had_ to be it!

With trembling hands and tissues now stuffed into his nostrils to prevent his nosebleed from making a mess, Soul gingerly began to undress Maka. He started with pulling off her combat boots then took off her long trench coat. He gently and timidly pulled of her sweater above her head and arms and undid her tie as well. Faced with the last pieces of clothing that shielded her underwear, Soul's trembling greatly increased. He had to put the doll back on her bed and take a few deep, calming breaths.

"This is crazy!" He panted to himself. "Getting worked-up by a doll is so uncool!" The silver-haired male steeled his resolve and got back to what he was doing.

"Mind over matter, mind over matter, mind over matter…" he kept chanting to himself. He's seen all those girly bits before, when some of his less reserved fan girls tried to seduce him, but nothing ever shook him at all. It was Maka and everything that involved her that really got to him.

Heaving breaths more and more as the doll's button up-blouse and plaid skirt fell to reveal her creamy, porcelain skin and plain white cotton bra and panty set, Soul could not take it anymore. He was much too turned-on with what he was doing and what he saw. His nosebleed that was a mere trickle a few moments before erupted into a spurting fountain. A last-ditch effort he put in to place the doll on her bed before he fell back unconscious ensured the doll wouldn't drop to the ground.

Maka was astounded as to what happened. "Did he pass out because it was so hard to take off my clothes?" She wondered. "Yeah, that's it. Tsubaki used to play with dolls and she said it's sometimes hard to dress and undress them. Since Soul may be new to this, I guess it was too hard for him." Again the logical girl in her justified the response of the seemingly albino (how could you be an albino if your skin tans?) boy passed out beside the table.

Come on, Maka. Did anyone ever get a stroke over changing a doll's outfit? Then those poor people over at Barbie have to have a hazard pay included in their salaries? Besides, did you forget that Soul is one of the top athletes in Shibusen, juggling basketball, American football and soccer football, not to mention a few martial arts classes too? All these facts jumped up at her, but the girl stubbornly clung to her "Soul is gay" mentality. It comforted her in the dire situation she was in.

A few minutes later, Soul groaned as he picked himself off the floor. As his head slowly rose above the table edge to peek at the doll that was still in her underwear, he did his best to control his excitement. He took the least time possible to look at her and immediately shifted his eyes towards the other outfits to choose what she would wear. He decided on the long-sleeved fitted deep purple blouse, a lavender ruffled miniskirt along with a small 'denim' jacket that had cropped sleeves and reached the doll's midriff. A pair of black converse that laced up to her shins completed the look.

It took everything in him to keep from erupting into a fountain of blood again. The doll was finally dressed and Soul took a moment to examine her. He was pleased with what he saw, and so was Maka.

The blonde beamed inside and wanted to jump in glee at how _fasyon(2) _she looked.

"You go girl!" she internally exclaimed to Soul. She wished she could take this look to school. Upon remembering school, Maka grew sad. Oh, how she missed her books and studying!

Right at that moment, Soul got up and took an armload full of papers, folders and binders from his schoolbag, along with a few books. He separated those that were Maka's from his own schoolwork.

Setting the doll and her things to the side of the table, Soul began to spread out the papers on the table, muttering how uncool it was to study and that he was doing this just to get Maka's attention, but Maka didn't hear him. She was too busy trying to read all the school materials before her. She devoured the information on the papers as quickly as she could. As she watched Soul practice mental acrobatics in trying to solve the assignment questions before them, she wished she could be the one happily scribbling the answers away. She watched as Soul answered a couple of questions wrong and she wished she was human so she could correct him with a lengthy explanation on why his answer was incorrect and what the right one was.

Happy time (assignment time) came to an end too soon for Maka. She internally groaned as the male teen closed the books and put away the rest of the school materials. As she watched her new 'gayfriend', she also wished that she could communicate with him. He appeared lonely, now that she observed him, kinda unhappy too.

A knock on the door attracted both their attention as the voice of the maid from earlier called to her master.

"Dinner is served, Master Soul," the maid informed the young man.

"Sure, be there soon," Soul called back. He took another look at his doll and stroked her hair and shoulders fondly. "I wonder what dinner is?" he spoke more to himself than to her. "I know Maka likes sweet stuff. If only she was here, I would ask the chef to whip up her favorite dessert - strawberry shortcake." With that, the boy withdrew and exited the room again.

Maka felt her mouth water and her stomach grumble, though actually, as a doll she didn't really need food and liquids. It was just some sort of placebo-effect it had on her since as a human, she was used to eating. Soul mentioning her favorite dessert didn't help, either. Again the blonde doll wished she could enjoy all the things she used to when she was human. A pang of sadness overcame her and she started to cry internally. Her depression continued until she felt tiredness overtake her and drifted into unconsciousness.

Maka opened her eyes to find an unfamiliar room. It was two times bigger than her room back at her father's place. The walls were adorned with pink floral wallpaper, with some separation in between which led to striped white and pink wallpaper. The furniture it had looked oddly familiar – a wardrobe and a dainty bed. Both were of light maple-colored wood and were ornately carved. The wide, white-framed windows didn't have any view to look out to. It was just black space.

The green-eyed girl observed the room a bit longer and realized that the furniture in it was her doll furniture! This was her room in a doll house! There didn't seem to be any door out, though. It was a door-less room; she was trapped!

She sighed and sat down on her bed. At least the room and stuff were all pretty and comfy. A click of a doorknob made her turn toward the sound. There was Medusa Gorgon holding the knob of a door that wasn't there before!

"Nurse Medusa!" Maka jumped to her feet and ran toward the woman. "What have you done to me? Why did you do this?" Maka shouted, tears of anger and frustration running down her face.

"Calm down, child." Medusa comforted. As the nurse removed her hand from the doorknob, the door itself faded into the wall, completely disappearing. "I don't wish you any harm. I am just doing this to teach your stupid, cheating father a lesson." The woman neared the crying girl.

"But, why- why did you have to drag me into this?" Maka's anger subsided a small amount.

"You're the only hit that would hurt him, darling." Medusa answered sympathetically. "Do you know how painful it is to just be used for a time and only be discarded at the next moment? Do you know how painful it is to have promises to you constantly broken? It is not a pleasant thing – being spurned." Medusa's face twisted in restrained anger and anguish.

"I-I know how it feels to be abandoned," Maka whispers as she recalled the painful memory of her parents' divorce and her mother leaving her with her no-good father.

"Then you of all people should be able to understand how I feel." Medusa sat on the bed and patted the space beside her, beckoning Maka to sit and talk to her. The pig-tailed girl was reluctant, but soon complied.

"You know, my darling, my husband left me after discovering I was a witch. I loved him completely, and to this day, I still do. I tried to forget him, but I could not. My own child, Chrona, reminds me of him so very much." Medusa pulled Maka into a motherly embrace as she explained her side of this fiasco.

"When your father, Spirit, caught my attention, I thought he would be able to give me the love I missed so much from my husband." Medusa's hand that was stroking Maka's hair momentarily stopped as she remembered the bitter feeling of being wrong. "But, it wasn't so. I was just one of his many victims – a foolish woman who believed in empty lies and promises never meant to be kept."

The witch remained strong in her speech, but Maka could tell that she was also broken, deep inside. The young girl then sympathized with the older woman. She was just as hurt –or even more hurt- as she was!

"I apologize on behalf of my father," Maka spoke to Medusa, her head resting on the woman's bosom. Maka missed this feeling – the feeling of _having a mother_! "But when will I change back?" Maka asked.

"As soon as your father learns his lesson," Medusa cooed.

"OK…" Maka's eyes reflected intense annoyance. "That is going to take _awhile._"

Medusa laughed. She caught the sarcasm in the girl's statement.

"That is why I am here now, my dear," the witch sounded more cheery this time. She perked Maka up by the girl's shoulders. "I wanted to make sure you're fine. Also, I wanted to tell you some pointers while you remain as a doll."

"I'm listening." The green-eyed girl smiled back to the nurse.

"First of all, as a doll you don't really need to be fed and to drink. You will just have a consciousness in you and slight awareness to touch – though, I believe you already figured that out?" Medusa explained.

Maka nodded, signaling the woman to continue.

"You can see what happens around you as a you used to when you were human." The older blonde continues, "What is happening to you now is the thing that needs explaining. You can communicate with Soul and me through dreams. In here, your little dollhouse is a reality. It is like another dimension. The reason the room is bare is because these are the only things Soul bought you yet. Also, the clothes you are wearing will be the outfit you last wear during the day. The room is just a bonus from me. This can be greatly improved when Soul gets you more stuff!" Medusa winks gleefully (and terribly out-of-character) to the young lady – like a secret sign saying: 'SHOPPING! Get him to buy you stuff!'

Maka's eye twinkled "Can you please get him to buy me a bookshelf loaded with books?"

"Of course!" Medusa laughed. Maka will be Maka after all. "But wait – there's more!(3) You can also explore _his_ room in these dreams. That way, you have access to the real things –at least while you are in these dreams. You can ask him to get you the food and drinks you crave for, or to take you to school." Medusa smiles at the glimmer in Maka's eyes at the mention of school.

"One thing confuses me, Nurse Medusa" Maka couldn't help but point it out. "Of all my friends, why did you get Soul to buy me and care for me? Why can't it be Tsubaki or Liz or Patty?"

"Part of my revenge on your stupid father" Medusa smiles wickedly. "He doesn't like Soul, though he still doesn't know you are with him." Medusa claps her hands at the thought. "It will be so much fun when he finds out! But of course, he still has to beg me some more."

The nurse looks at Maka concernedly "Has Soul done anything to harm you or something?"

"Uhm, no Ma'am." Maka answered as she tried to think back if Soul did anything bad to her yet. So far, the boy has been nothing but kind to her, though he did react weirdly sometimes. "It's all well and good, since I think he's a closet gay."

Upon hearing Maka's impression of Soul, Medusa couldn't help but to burst out in uncontrolled laughter, much to Maka's confusion.

"Oh, oh, th-the poor b-bo-b-boy!" Medusa could hardly speak straight as her body shook with laughter. A few moments later, finally recovering from the laughing fit, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Whatever you think, my dear." she told Maka and giggled a bit more.

Maka bid the woman farewell and thanked her for the information she gained. As the girl watched the door that reappeared to let Medusa out then disappear again, she felt excited at finally being able to communicate with Soul – who she still believes is one of her new _gal pals_.

Laying herself onto the plush floral fabric of her doll bed, Maka finally drifted off into true slumber and looked forward to the morning ahead. Being a doll wasn't half bad after all.

NOTES:

(1) a greeting in some cultures that involves a mimicking of kissing each other on the cheek. Usually comes with a light hug, too. In our culture it's done mostly by females and family members.

(2) Fasyon back here in the Philippines means something like super fashionable, fierce, hip, class… you get the picture.

(3) Home TV shopping infomercials, anyone? But wait – there's more! If you buy now you will get not one, not two, nooothing added! Blegh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading, faving and alerts. BTW, if things are slow here, I've got more stuff going on at my deviantart account. Currently working on a new comic series. SXM. 3 pages are out, but still gotta whole lot to go.**

**Paper n pen: **Well, the denseness has it's advantages, haha!

**AngelOfFluffines: **Thanks dear! Still have no time to read darn! I'm getting withdrawal syndrome from not being able to read any fanfics! T_T Concentrating on output. I used to be in the city 5 days, now it's just 3…sigh…

**OtakuHarunaHimawari: **Thanks! I'm so glad you read the comic!

**Evee9109: **Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hope this also entertains y'all.

**PuppyNoelle: **You're great! I understand the busy-ness. As for the comic you sent me, I am studying it and what we can work on. The choice of images you chose to portray are very good, though. Send you more details soon. XOXOXO!

**Vi3009: **Yay! So glad you like it! Gosh… I love to write, but I can't lug my laptop around with me too often. When I try to set up my computer in the boondocks, the cats keep stepping all over it or catching my fingers as I type.

**SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever: **haha! Well… Maka reasoned out all the things that would make him "gay".

**Jezzimare: **Eh, Soul will get what he wants in the end, haha! :D I'm his self-proclaimed fairy godmother… thingy… What Soul wants, Soul gets!

**Shanagi95: **Heh, Maka's stubborn. She'll realize it soon, but not after practically being naked in front of him, I suppose, haha!

**Pyocola Analogue III: **I wasn't able to listen to the song you recommended yet, but I will soon. I rarely ever visit Fanfic lately, because I am so busy. Tafee is getting really big fast and he's too playful. He can't sit still for a moment and he doesn't let anyone else sit still neither. I'm filled with scratches –arms and legs. He likes to climb me. He sleeps on my face when we go to bed. He stalks all the other cats and annoys Ryoga crazy!

**CrazyCairn: **Wow! Thank you so much! I hope the story continues to live up to your expectations!

**Windmountain: **Nice name! :D Thanks!

**LordFoXKitten: **I believe we have met before! :D I'm glad you enjoy the story. Hope you enjoy this new chappie as well.

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hey Soul Sistah!**

The next morning, doll-Maka awoke to find herself back in the luxurious Evans' room.

It was a Friday morning and once again Soul had school. The alarm clock sounded and Maka watched a grumpy, bedheaded Soul get up from bed and shut off the offending mechanism. Maka giggled at how messy and groggy the white-haired male looked.

The doll thought he was rather cute, though he obviously _was not_ a morning person. It was much easier to notice and admit his attractiveness and good points knowing that he _swayed that way,_ or so Maka believed. She knew she was in no danger of being romantically attracted or involved with him because he was _'safe'_ – or so Maka believed. She felt so comfortable around him already because she knew that inside this manly shell was a _woman_ just like her – or so Maka believed.When he undressed and unknowingly showed Maka his full butt-naked _male_ glory the doll noted how well-endowed he was in _that_ aspect and was glad she wouldn't get a taste of _that_ because he was a _fairy_ – or so Maka _believed!_

Oh, the things we believe in!

The blonde beauty once again felt Soul's loving caresses on her hair as he murmured his 'gotta go to school' and 'see you laters'. She of course interpreted them as _friendship touches_.

Classes at Shibusen couldn't get any more boring for the school heartthrob. Days without Maka were dreadfully dreary. On his way to the Infirmary at the end of classes, Soul eyed the bulletin boards' posts of the academy's top students.

**Shibusen Honor Roster**

**1.** **Maka Albarn**

**2.** **Ox Ford**

**3.** **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

**4.** **Harvar de Eclair**

**5.** **Kirikou Rung**

**6.** **Kim Diehl**

**7.** **Felicity Masayahin***

8. **Death the Kid **(Should be at the 3rd spot but insisted on this number, of course)

**9.** **Soul Eater Evans**

**10.** **Sylvester Mautak***

"Tsk, tsk" Soul made a sound of annoyance. "I gotta study harder to make it to Ox's spot… so… my name will be next to Maka's." A sharp grin split his face. "Then maybe she'd actually talk to me."

Determination set in his mind as he continued to his destination.

"You called for me, Nurse Medusa?" Soul politely asked upon entering the nurse's office.

"Ah, yes! Just the boy I wanted to see!" The nurse was glowing with happiness. She seemed to be thinking of something about him that she wasn't about to tell – the student suspected. "I wanted to offer you this doll house since your –eherm - 'Maka' might not have a proper home to be kept in!"

Soul sweat dropped. Nurse Medusa seemed to keep selling him things for his doll. But then – he thought to himself - if that doll was really Maka in real life, he'd really buy her whatever she wanted, that he could afford, in a heartbeat.

Again Medusa's voice shook him out of his musings. "Since you're currently my best customer, I'm going to give you a some FREE furnishings along with it! Here's a bookshelf and a vanity table - and a kitchen showcase!" The woman piled a couple of boxes on top of the dollhouse box.

She followed with a mischievous smile "Oh, and… you might wanna check out this catalogue of doll dresses and outfits. Made to order – just call me in advance so I can make them." Medusa leaned in a bit closer to whisper in Soul's ear "It's got a lingerie section!"

The boy immediately blushed. He shook all thoughts of Maka in lingerie for fear of having another nosebleed. Memories of the previous night kept flashing in his mind against his will, despite how hard he tried to shove them away. He turned to the businesswoman/nurse and settled his dues to distract himself from these raunchy thoughts.

He also requested the purchased items to be delivered to his residence. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull _this_ off. It was difficult enough trying to conceal the doll and the items he got for her the past few days on his way home the last time.

Soul was already about to step outside the nurse's office when she called to him one last time for the day.

"Have sweet dreams tonight, dear." Medusa snickered.

Soul thought it odd for such an off-handed comment, so he just shrugged it off and went on his way home.

Back at the Evans Manor, Maka awaited the return of her uh – 'gal' pal. She watched a butler enter Soul's room carrying a large brown box and settle it nicely on the space beside the table where she was perched. The butler gave Maka a once over and blew, rather forcefully, a gush of wind out his nose, clearly trying to stifle a laugh. Once the servant had exited the room she heard his loud guffaws from the other side of the door.

"I guess his family still doesn't know Soul is gay," Maka thought to herself.

The laughing had hardly ended when a crack was heard, along with a terrified yell of "Master Soul!" Profuse apologies followed shortly after.

A few moments later, who else but Soul walked in.

The frail blonde watched him as he put down his bag, approached the box and proceeded to unload its contents. There was a large, beautiful dollhouse, a vanity table, a complete kitchen set, then -

Maka's eyes shone with pure joy when a bookshelf was arranged in the bedroom of the dollhouse. She thanked God and Medusa, and Soul, and all who flashed by her mind at the moment, out of happiness.

Soul didn't put her into her dollhouse yet, though. He let her sit upon a pile of books as he once again wrestled with schoolwork. Either way, Maka enjoyed.

Night time came soon after, and the pretty doll was tucked into bed in her new dollhouse. She looked forward to meeting Soul in her dreams that night and, ironic as it sounded, was excitedly waiting to fall asleep. Slumber did overtake her less than an hour later.

Soul Eater Evans stood in a dark empty space. Where was he? Why was he here? He remembered getting into bed a while ago, so this obviously must be a dream. This would be his weirdest dream yet, he thought. Something tugged at his mind. He turned around. A door. Enter it – something urged him. He took the doorknob, turned and entered.

He found himself stepping into a bright, cheerful room. It was predominantly pink and the furnishings looked vaguely familiar. A bed, a wardrobe, a vanity table and a bookshelf all matched with each other in the room.

Not even done with his observation of the unfamiliar room, he was thrown a few steps back as a small, female body hurled itself on to him. Uncharacteristic girly squeals could be heard as this strange female jumped repeatedly without letting him out of her embrace. Soul knew that voice all too well – Maka!

The boy's heart pounded hard and fast in his chest. He broke into a cold sweat and his hands felt cold as they twitched nervously. He felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing something fierce! The girl he had been in love with all this time was hugging him – and she's so happy about it too! Oh what a wonderful dream! This could only lead to better things, the red-eyed charmer thought to himself excitedly.

When the girl of his dreams (literally and figuratively in this case) finally pulled away to stare into his face and grace him with her first words to him, he could not help but feel dazed at the euphoric situation he was in.

"Finally, finally, finally!" Soul cheered to himself wordlessly.

She parted her lips, "Hey Soul SISTAH!"

Soul's dumbfounded expression didn't change, but his blush rapidly faded into a face so pale it competed with his hair. The words sunk in slowly, painfully sending him into complete mortification.

'Soul SISTAH? As in Sister? What the heck?' Soul stood motionlessly gaping like a fish out of water.

Maka just stared at him smiling brightly. As the moment of Soul's petrification extended further, her smile faltered.

"Uhm, Soul?" The blond girl waved a hand in front of his face to try to snap him out of it. "What's wrong, sistah? Hey girlfriend!"

In a snap Soul was back. Inside he was swirling with so many emotions – shock, embarrassment, confusion, horror, clearly blown away male ego. He trained his face and temper into his trademark coolness even if he wanted so badly to explode on the girl for such an accusation. His large, elegant hand shot out and caught the girl's smaller hand, effectively stopping her waving it in his face.

"Maka" was all he could say when he was cut short by streams of excited chatter from the girl before him.

"Oh, Soul! I never knew you were gay! I always thought you were just another pervert out there trying to get into my skirt! I'm so happy that you're not! In fact, I've always wanted to have a gay friend! You know I need advice on my fashion picks sometimes, and I know that you guys are the ones with the best taste in that aspect and Oh! I'm sooo excited! And by the way, thanks for getting me this dollhouse and the bookshelf! Oh, I looove books! Do you like to read romance novels? I have a few I can share with you! I know I may not seem like the type, but I secretly wish those kind of men in those novels were real! Because the men in real life are such pigs! Eh, so—"

Soul tried to regain some of his lost cool, and put a finger on Maka's lips to shut her up gently. Truth be told, he hardly heard anything she said. She talked too fast and he was too frazzled by her sudden attention to him.

"Let me introduce myself properly," he drawled as suavely as he could. Taking a small step back, he bowed graciously. "I am Soul Eater Evans, king of cool this side of the globe." He followed that up with a dashing smile, showing off his intimidating sharp teeth. Yes, he appeared cool on the outside, but inside he was scrambling to gain some composure. Despite the mistaken gender-preference, he couldn't stop himself from his obsessive attraction to this pig-tailed blonde, and it was making him very, very nervous.

Maka blushed at his suaveness. He looked mighty attractive at that moment, in his signature orange muscle shirt, tan pants and leather jacket. She couldn't deny that he was totally hot when he did that, or did anything else. Drawing from her (false) belief that he was gay helped her to stay rooted to her nerdy, bookwormy, man-hating senses.

"Well, Soul, I am Maka Albarn, but I'm sure you already know that" Maka casually introduced herself with a sincere smile.

"Nice to finally meet you, Maka" the charming male didn't let go of her hand since he grasped it, and took the said hand and kissed it lightly.

"No need to be so formal, girlfriend" Maka snapped her hand back out of his only to slap him softly on the shoulder.

'GRRR! Girlfriend! She still thinks I'm gay?' Soul thought to himself furiously. His cool smirk didn't twitch even a bit despite the repeated blow to his masculinity.

Unable to change her perception of him at the moment, Soul decided to use her mistaken impression of him to his advantage, but he sure as heck WILL NOT play gay. He would just keep quiet about it – avoid the topic, that way he'd be safe - from being distanced from this man-hater that he loved, and safe from the accusation really confirming itself in Maka's mind.

"Anyways, I'm so glad to be able to talk to you!" Maka carried on the conversation happily. "So I guess it's really true that you're super rich, huh? That's good, I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes, thank you. I try not to depend on my family's fortune all the time." Soul answered her. "One can't stay rich without a source of income that keeps one rich, so my brother and I are trying to be wise in financial investments even early on in our years."

"Oh, wow!" Maka was impressed. "Your family is famous for your musical skills. I deduce that you play the piano?"

Soul flinched. That was a touchy subject. All his family members played happy music, but he alone played dark, melancholic songs that reflected what kind of person he was. At the continuous complains of his parents about him to change his style, he stopped playing the instrument altogether, discouraged at how nobody appreciated his unique melodies that came straight from his soul.

"Used to." His answer was short and curt.

Maka could tell that he was uncomfortable about the subject, so didn't press further. Her eyes showed sadness though, since she wanted to hear him play.

Seeing this, Soul tried to make amends. "I can if you want me to, but maybe some time later." Looking around the room he saw there was no piano anyway in the room for him to play right now.

Maka's eyes instantly lit up at his words. She smiled. Soul's heart soared.

"I made her smile!" He remarked to himself.

"Anyways," Maka changed the subject, "I'm really craving for – "

"Strawberry shortcake?" Soul ended her sentence for her.

"YES! Oh you knew! I can't believe how well you know me!" Maka happily chimed. "I'm so glad you're not straight, because otherwise, I'd think you were a creep and a pervert! You're stalking me all over the place kinda scared me, you know? I would have nearly called the cops on you."

Soul made a nervous laugh. "Hehehe, creep. Pervert, stalker. Yeah, that's not me, definitely not me, heh-heh." Again he felt embarrassed at his obvious attraction to her. For the second time that night he was glad she thought he was gay. If she only knew what he thought of her in the privacy of his mind!

The couple exited the room and explored the rest of the house. Both noted that it was still a bit empty, save for Maka's bedroom and the kitchen.

"Let's check the ref first." The male suggested.

To their delight, there was indeed a delicious-looking strawberry shortcake sitting on the top shelf of the ref. Maka searched the cupboards of the pretty, dainty kitchen and found some powdered milk tea. Perfect!

As Soul cut the cake, Maka heated some water for the tea.

The cake tasted just like the ones that were served at Maka's favorite café near Shibusen. Soul decided their family Chef's version of the confection was still better and promised Maka he would try to get her some next time.

The pair ended up talking about schoolwork and (much to Soul's chagrin), how annoying (straight) men are. (It's quite obvious that Maka was directing the conversation here). Soul didn't speak much, just nodded in agreement or put in his opinion in short, curt words. He was too fascinated listening to Maka's voice, which he deemed angelic. Although he knew her voice well, due to his constant looming around the girl, she hardly ever talked to him. He relished the fact that this _angel's_ speech was now addressed to him.

After the snack and cleaning up, the couple returned to the room.

"I'm kinda tired and sleepy now." Maka stretched out her arms as she yawned. She sat on the bed. "I'm so glad to be friends with you Soul." She gave him a sweet smile.

'Only _friends_?' Soul thought, but flashed Maka back a smirk of his own. "I'm thankful that you even talk to me now." He replied truthfully.

"If I had known you were gay, I'd have talked to you sooner." Maka plopped into bed.

Soul twitched. He definitely did not like the idea that he was queer, though it was useful in getting Maka to open up to him faster. He stood there watching her with a sour expression on his face as he wondered when he would drop the bomb on his crush.

"Soul!" Maka called to him, effectively breaking his thoughts. "If you're sleepy, come lie down beside me. I don't mind." She yawned again before dozing off.

Soul twitched again, but for a different reason. He blushed bright red and a trickle of blood dripped from his nose. His mouth watered. Oh, how he liked the idea of being able to sleep beside Maka without her shoving him off the bed in alarm! That would be all he would ever want! (well, as of the moment, at least).

The white-haired male scuttled towards the bed and eagerly rolled to the sleeping girl's side. He did not let any part of himself touch her, as he respected her space, and it wasn't really proper to be groping a girl the fist time you two actually meet, regardless of his long-time obsession with her. Nope, that's not what cool guys do. He wiggled close enough to feel her warmth radiate from her body, though, and fell into a contented, blissful sleep.

**NOTES:**

*** I had to throw in a few names in there. Those are actually my OC's in my comics over at Deviantart.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry again for the terribly looooong delay! I'm not in the city as often anymore and I am currently recovering from the flu. Leave a review if you like! Hugs and kisses! XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, thanks for bearing with me (or not) for the loooooong silence. I'm very sorry to have kept y'all waiting. Even my Deviant Account is neglected. Lotsa stuff going on in real life and – Praise HaShem – jobs are coming in. Actually, we gotta be thankful for the jobs coz it keeps me near my computer and it actually kick-starts my butt into "Gotta produce comics and write my story" mode. **

**Tafeelah is now going 7 months old, and I gotta get him neutered. He's spraying urine all over the house marking his territory and staying away far too long than it's safe. If I could have another way where he doesn't lose his balls I would've taken that way already. Even I don't really like having my cats neutered. On the happy side, he's got flab already and he looooves taking his kiddie vitamins! He sits on my desk until I give it to him! SOOO CUUUUUTE! Ryoga is like a hot water bag… a really heavy one. Really, he stays on my bed too much it smells more like him than it does me! OK, enough of my mindless rants… I'm LSS-ing on Moves like Jagger… ****sings and dances –got them moooves like jaggeeerrr!*******

**RESPONSE TIIIIME! Here we go!**

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl - **:D Hope you enjoyed my DA account! Let me know (or you probably already did) who you are there!

**Asdf – **Maka will find out soon enough. I'm thinking she'll start to doubt her assumptions until Soul finally drops the bomb! This is gonna be fun! *evil laugh*

**Crazychick1313 –** Hmmm… I'm thinking more of mortified as a reaction once she finds out. Soul would have seen a lot and copped a feel by then, heheheh!

**AngelofFluffiness – **MISS U! Really miss you! I miss my DA! There will still be a lot of things that go on before she finally realizes that. Soul's still exploiting the false idea! :D Let's not spoil his fun… (SOUL: Yeah, maybe Maka will actually ask me to join her in the shower! *drool, nosebleed*)

**Alik Takeda – **Gay friends are actually very fun to have and are fiercely loyal, at least where I'm from. It's hell to have one as an enemy, though.

**Vi3009 – **YOU! I MISS YOU TOO! Ey, Soul's gonna get luck eventually. :D But I'm still gonna make him go through embarrassing situations first. Definitely, Soul's gonna get Maka in the end… how could he not? Well, I try not to make the "Evil" characters so evil in my stories – so Medusa's actually kinda good here. Even in real life, bad people usually have a reason why they are so bad, and it often stems from a sad past or bad relationships/childhood. Though, I'm not the type to really get myself involved with such people, neither. I'm kinda scared of such, actually.

**NikolaiEvans115 – **Sorry for the epically late reply. My DA's Miyaow. But by now I'm guessing you already found me there, I got a link too on my author's profile thingy thing.

**Soul Eater Lover – **Thanks! I have added a new chapter. Soul will get a whole lotta inconveniences much to Maka's amusement.

– Hey, I'm sure I wouldn't mind too… But I got a thing for his older brother Wes… You'll see in future chapters how I treat the guy I like. :D *sinister smile*

**Shanagi95 – **Maka can visit them only in dreams and yes, they can visit at the same time.

**Pyocola Analogue III – **YOUR STORY ROCKS! But I haven't been able to read much lately… just got back to my story and internet life. I'm definitely sending you reviews when I can. A confession: I've been so addicted to SIMS3, Making Maka and Soul there and trying to get them to "go steady"… and I dunno why Felicity keeps freaking out when Wes gets near her..*what I miss?*

**Spot'sGalfrom1899 – **YAY! Thanks! But just to be safe, I did say that this is AU… I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks again!

**Stephumz – **Thanks! Yes, I will finish this! I used to have a bad habit of leaving my stories half-done, but no! I will complete all that I set out to do this time! Even I get frustrated with myself when I leave things incomplete. Maka will know a lot more about Soul as she lives with him! :D

**CHAPTER 7**

**Medusa's First Condition**

A blonde-haired nurse hums a tune as she sorts out students' medical files. An abrupt bursting through her infirmary's door doesn't bother her one bit. She's used to this, and to what happens next.

"Medusa!" a red-haired, sniveling man bellowed. He looked rather bi-polar switching from desperate to enraged continuously in a mere few seconds. "Where is my precious Maka-chaaaan?" he whined.

The woman in question calmly crossed her legs as she arranged a few papers in a folder, seemingly ignoring the noisy man in her domain. Really, he had been doing that every-freaking-day since he discovered that she was responsible for the absence of his daughter. Today was not at all an exception…although…

"I believed your suffering has reached the desired level for now," Medusa's voice was cold and collected.

"Yes!" Spirit, the aforementioned red-haired, sniveling mess affirmed. "You don't know how hard it is for me to maintain your first condition!" he wailed.

"Hmmm…" the blonde woman smiled cruelly as she peered at the pitiful man from the corner of her eyes. "Prohibiting you from any kind of booze is quite entertaining. I'm honestly surprised you've been sober this long."

At the mention of what she demanded of him, Spirit bawled even more. "A-anything fo-for my little m-m-ma-Makaaa!" He flailed dramatically, a string of mucus waving from his nose, along with his movements.

"Pathetic enough…" Medusa peered down her nose at the human mop on the floor. "Alright, as we agreed I will now tell you where Maka is. BUT – you are not to take her from where I have put her, nor are you to interfere in any way." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her tone became a warning one, "or else I will not change her back into a real girl!"

Spirit was a smorgasbord of emotions. Relief, fear, excitement, anxiety and desperation all pulled at him as he trembled in anticipation of what Medusa had to say.

The witch took her sweet time on purpose to prolong his suffering, switching from task to task, while speaking few words at a time. "Darling Maka is in…"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh?" Spirit's puppy dog eyes shone as he slowly lifted himself from a totally prostrated position to a kneeling, pleading one.

"A…" Medusa drawled slowly.

"Yes, yes?" Spirit shook his clasped hands as if begging for mercy.

"A mansion…" Medusa smiled. Spirit knew what came next couldn't be good. He stayed in his begging position, completely still, eyes watery and wide and ears perked for optimum hearing.

"…in a mansion, in a bedroom…" Medusa continued to drawl out as slowly as possible. Spirit would have screamed at her to spit it out already if he didn't know this might make Medusa decide to totally refuse to tell him anything more.

"In the bedroom of a teenage boy." the nurse's voice seemed to be taunting.

"A BOY!" Spirit jumped to his feet in utter shock and alarm. "A boy! That better not be–"

"Soul Eater Evans." Medusa finished happily and promptly turned away from him to get back to whatever nurse's task she was doing previously before she turned her full attention to the red-head to see his reaction.

"NOOOO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO-OOOOH!" Spirit's flailing and wailing resumed with even more vigor than before. "Of all the boys in the world, why does it have to be that – that – Octopus heaaaad? He's a pervert! A stalker! My poor, sweet innocent Maka at his cluuutcheeeees!"

Medusa tsked at him, waving a finger disapprovingly without even looking away from her now organizing the pencils on her desk according to height (just to have an excuse to look busy). "Remember! You cannot interfeeere!" she said in a mocking, sing-song voice.

Spirit turned white and stood petrified. Things could only get worse for him from here.

Soul Eater Evans awoke from a wonderful sleep. He dreamt of meeting Maka. It was a Saturday. No classes. Could things get any better?

He energetically (totally OOC, too) flipped out of bed and strode over to the table on which Maka's dollhouse stood. He took the doll out of her bed and lovingly caressed her hair. But then, sadness stabbed at his heart at recalling a fact. He remembered that the real Maka was still away.

"I really hope Maka is safe wherever she is." he mumbled.

In his hands, Maka (the doll), looks at him as she too awakens from the pleasant dream. "I'm safe in _your_ hands, Soul!" she beams.

A loud rumbling noise was heard as Soul's stomach complained for attention. The white-haired teen set the doll carefully on her doll house living room couch and took off his pj's to change into the day's casual wear.

Maka watched him from her doll house's window. She openly admired his sculpted body. "Too bad he's gay" she sighed. Realizing what she just did, she inwardly shook her head vigorously. She couldn't look at Soul that way! He was only a friend that she had only begun to know more of! Moreover, he was gay! (yeah, right, you wish –or not- Maka…) She was left to debate with herself as Soul exited the room to attend to his empty tummy.

After a sumptuous breakfast consisting of French toast, veal sausages, chocolate milk and cheese omelets, Soul blissfully walked the halls of the Evans mansion toward his own room. Barely half way down the hall, a maid called for his attention to a phone call. (Of course the Evanses had landlines, cellphones and the like. In fact, they had several of each).

Releasing an annoyed sigh, Soul redirected himself to the said phone to take the call that was for him. No sooner had he talked into the mouthpiece, a booming, annoying voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Soul, my loyal friend and follower!" the unusually high-pitched but male voice exclaimed.

"Not so loud, Black Star!" Soul growled out irritably. Yes, Black Star. Soul's main man friend and official partner in crime. With his tanned, muscular body, azure spiky hair somewhat resembling a star and ego twice the size of the solar system, he was a force to reckon with. A force that will try to hog your attention with his pompous antics, that is. Self-proclaimed ninja assassin and god-in-training, too. Despite all this, Black Star was a good friend, once you got to know him better.

"You're gonna ruin my hearing with all your yelling! What do you want? I'm kinda busy." All Soul wanted to do was stare and play with his doll, actually.

"Have you forgotten our weekly basketball game?" Black Star's voice didn't lessen in decibels the least. "Ah, truly I am a god, since this is clearly my all-knowing power that prompted me to call you and remind you, my mere mortal friend!"

"Wha-?" Soul was amazed but nevertheless, still quite annoyed. "Where have you learned so many words all of a sudden? And I'm surprised you actually know how to use them!"

"A god like me has loyal followers like Tsubaki for that sort of task!" Black Star haughtily replied.

Recalling that Tsubaki was Maka's friend, Soul's annoyance simmered down a bit. "Eh, did she say anything about Maka?"

"What?" Soul's noisy friend shrieked in disbelief. "Maka _again? _Can't we talk about anything else aside from Maka and what's related to Maka?"

"Answer the question and maybe I will" the white-haired male replied boredly and flatly.

"Argh! OK, have it you're way!" Black Star knew Soul was a stubborn idiot and usually wouldn't give in till he had his way. They _were_ buddies after all, rubbing off on one another. "Tsubaki doesn't say anything except that Maka's mysteriously gone on a long trip to Boracay and doesn't know when she'll be back. No contact whatsoever".

"…" Soul was worried and kinda stumped. That was all he knew too. "Yeah, thanks, man."

"Now about our game-" the blue-haired monkey persisted.

"Bye Black Star!" Soul quickly hang up.

"HEY! How dare you hang up on a god like me!" Black Star was stunned and furious. Of course Soul didn't hear his retaliation as the phone was replaced in the holder. The ninja used his brains (he actually did!) and thought it suspicious that Soul would brush off a basketball game with him and his friends. Something must be up, and Black Star was determined to find out what!

"Black Star, I made rice cakes!" Tsubaki's sweet voice called to him. OK, maybe he'll get to being determined to find out what after the rice cakes. "I made some pie, too" … and after some pie.

Back in Soul Evans' room, Maka lay in Soul's hands again looking up to him expectantly. What fashionista outfit would her "sistah" whip up for her today? Green eyes stared absent-mindedly at the handsome face before her. She was too busy admiring his features that she didn't notice his heavy sweating and nervous expression.

"I-I should really stop getting nervous about undressing a doll to change her outfit." Soul stutters to himself. "It's not cool!" Pervy thoughts once again threatened to flood his mind. Trying to get his head out of the gutter, Soul decided to document the outfits he had his personal little Maka wear. The seemingly albino got up and shuffled about his room to find his digicam. A few shots here, a little more there and he was done.

Now it's back to square one – undress Maka!

**WOOHOO! ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Achievement! Yay! Review if it makes you happy! I know it makes ME happy, haha! **

**NEXT: Someone finds out Soul's secret! Can you guess who it is? Oh, and Blaire enters the picture too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people of the world! I'm aliiive!**

**Sorry I have the tendency to disappear for quite a while then suddenly pop up. This time it's surgery. Yup, went and got my gall bladder taken out along with them stones.**

**Back working on comics over at DA. SXM has a page or two added since last … uh… year, - yeah, year. (I'm so baaad for taking this slow). **

**I gotta thank God for answering another prayer, I asked for some projects for income and now there are 3…simultaneously active and simultaneously demanding. I just wish the pay was a bit higher though, but who am I to complain? At least I'm getting paid.**

**OK, Time to respond to all the wonderful reviewers out there.**

**** - Sorry I wasn't able to reply to your review last time! GAH! I always do my "Add a Chapter"'s late at night when I'm half-dead from tiredness! Must've missed it! REALLY SORRY! I grovel at your feet for forgiveness!

Oh, and well, Maka is such a lucky girl! Wouldn't we all want to be in her shoes? But I'mma DIE HARD SOMA FAN (*Starts foaming at the mouth*) and I can't seem to accept them with anyone else but with each other! So I kinda settled for Wes. (in my dreams)

**Pyocola Analogue III** – I'm blown away at how such an awesome writer like yourself actually takes time to read my story! I haven't read yours in completion yet because I wanna read it straight again from the start with NO interruptions! So I have been holding out a bit. Life's been hectic and I want to devote an ENTIRE DAY to just vegetate in front of my computer immersing myself in the world you have created in your stories! Sadly, I haven't found that day yet, but when I do…every chapter of yours will have my review!

It's fun to pick on Spirit and Medusa is the perfect tool for it! Blackstar's gonna have a bigger role than just that, so Soul better watch out! (*sees Blackstar with his face in a bag of chips similar to how a horse looks like with a feeding bag * sigh…Hard to believe how he's gonna do it, though)

BTW, I get tongue-tied just trying to read your pen name! I have no idea whyyy! It's even harder when I just try to type it! Thank God there's CUT and PASTE! OK…now I sound like a retard…that's what over-multi-tasking does to one….

**Spot'sGalFrom1899**– Thank you very much! I'm glad I got even just a semblance of their characters right. They're really such great characters and I hope my story does them justice!

**Vi3009 **– Thank you, darling! Soma moments will pop up every now and then, but I really want to go for LOTS and LOTS of awkward moments for Soul right now! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Soul: Y U so mean to meee?

Miyaow: Bear with it Soul. There's something good for you at the end of this chapter. * Wink *

As for the idea you suggested, well, as Maka learns more about Soul she will be able to find out that he liiikes her, but then, I can work something out like that with Medusa's help.

**OtakuHarunaHimawari**** –** Thank you very much! :D It's great to hear that I get to entertain others and make you laugh! Yup, comics are also moving. This particular week, however, I've no new post on my latest comic series. One of the jobs I mentioned earlier was to make sets of caricatures of several people for a friend who is getting married, so all my drawing skills and time are being poured into that. Hopefully if I work like a whirlwind I will have them finished by next week and I can get back to my comics again.

**Stephumz** – Thank you! Glad to be back, even if I'm like a mushroom, now you see me, now you don't! :D

Yes Maka, keep that up and you'll find out in the strongest level, that Soul is not gay.

Maka: What do you mean?

Miyaow: * Holding a drooling, panting Soul on a leash* Down Boy!

Soul: MAAaaaakaaaaaAAA!

Maka: What's wrong with Soul? Can I help him?

Miyaow: Of course you can! * releases leash *

Soul: RAWR! MAKAAAA!

Maka: Souuuul!

**XxxTheBigBadWolfxxX** - I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! Thank you very much! :D (*smiles so wide it's scary* to Word: Y U keep autocorrecting? So annoying! I want this wrong spelling!) Gosh, I hope you don't die laughing! Better not alarm your mom! I try my best though my style may sometimes be inconsistent at times. And, I shall continue to make the best soup possible! (in real life I'm not that good in cooking, but there's always recipe books – how did I manage to go wrong with toasting bread?)

**Shaded Moon Alchemist** – Thank you very much! Spirit would probably react that way, but we all know he's 90% bluff when it comes to threatening Soul. Maka would have none of it!

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl**– Thanks! Haven't been able to stay too long on DA but I'll try next time… So many things to reply to there just piling up! Well, denseness can be amusing! :D

**NikolaiEvans115** – Thanks! Hope to put up more soon, if not here in my DA account.

**Coolgirl – Thanks! You bet I will! :D**

**Epic Otaku Cherry** – Oh, dear! I haven't seen or read the manga you suggested because I don't want to add to my addictions! Now that you mention it, yup Jackie seems more studious than Kilik… But well, sometimes looks can be deceiving. Eh…

Thanks! Love you too!

Maka starts wondering about Soul being straight here. :D

Chrona, I haven't figured out a role for her (I'll make him/her a girl here) but sure, I will try to squeeze her in.

**Moon-White-Rose-Soul** – Thanks! As for Blaire, she makes an appearance here and you'll see why Soul won't have nosebleeds here for her!

I think you already found me on DA! :D

Miyaow: Geez, when are you two finally gonna confess to each other?

Soul: Now would be a good time. Maka, I confess that I steal your underwear and sleep with it under my pillow.

Maka: 0_0

Miyaow: That wasn't what I had in mind…

**PuppyAyami:** My wonderful, genius beta! I LOVE YOU! You're not a bad beta at all! I totally understand how busy life makes us. Wow, glad you're out of that accident well and fine! Please be careful, my dear! I'll pray for your safety always! XOXOXO! Hope things turn out great for you in all you do. 

**Chapter 8**

**Meet Cousin Blaire**

Soul's bedroom door opened and closed unnoticed. A figure snuck up to the heavily sweating, preoccupied boy. Said figure peered over Soul's shoulder. A hard slap to his back and a loud laugh sent the white-haired teen jumping 5 feet into the air!

"Soul! I never knew!" a young man with locks of silver gasped in between bouts of intense laughter. "This is just too funny!"

"Shut up Wes!" Soul furiously shouted at his older mirror image, who was currently seated on the carpet, clutching his midsection and banging his feet on the floor in a seizure of glee. "It's not what you think!" the younger male added.

"You? P-playing with dolls?" Wes wiped a tear from his eye. "Are we a fairy now, little bro?" he continued to tease. "Soulie-bear likes dooolls!"

"Grrr! I said shut up, Wes!" Soul stormed, but to no avail. Soul thought grimly to himself, "Great! Of all the people to find out it had to be Wes. Now I will never hear the end of it!"

He was right. Wes Evans, Soul's older brother who he was secretly insecure about, did not let up on his teasing. He stuck around in Soul's room taunting and prodding his younger sibling upon his new discovery. Just as the younger Evans thought things couldn't get any worse, someone else happily skipped into the room upon hearing the ruckus going on inside.

"What's that you got there, Soulie-bear? Nyah!" a voluptuous, purple-haired young lady bounces toward the two squabbling siblings.

"Blaire! Not you too!" Soul lamented. This was turning out to be such an uncool day. "Of all the times you chose to visit!"

"Well, you see, my bro-err, sister…" Wes started to explain to the wide-eyed female as he gestured at Soul. He snickered as Soul stomped on his foot in retaliation. Wes managed to ignore the pain because he was just having too much fun teasing his younger brother. He wasn't able to continue his sentence because Blaire caught sight of the doll and immediately squealed in delight.

"EEEEEE! How Cuuuute!" Using her long-nailed hands, the young, purple-haired lady snatched the doll out of Soul's grasp. She held Maka high in the air as she admired the little blonde girl. Soul protested but Wes blocked his way from trying to get the doll back into his hands. Blaire spun around, holding the doll in both her hands and then hugging her tightly.

Wes continued to make fun of Soul, as he took a closer look at the blonde doll alongside their cousin Blaire. The younger brother was annoyed beyond belief. He already got over his embarrassment at Wes and Blaire discovering his unusual hobby, now he just wanted them to leave him in peace.

All the while, Maka stared up at the newcomers with a curious awe. "So Soul had an older brother huh? He is also handsome" Maka thought, "But I like Soul's rugged, cool look better. This guy looks more likely to be the gay one between the two." Maka analyzed as she compared the brothers.

"And I like cousin Blaire!" the pretty doll decided to herself. "She's so sexy and perky and nice! I wish I had a chest like hers!" Maka felt a twinge of jealousy blossom in her, but nevertheless, she still liked the bubbly purple-haired girl.

"Quit stuffing her into your ravine of a cleavage, Blaire! She'll suffocate!" Soul grouched, momentarily giving up on trying to get his doll back and just settling for watching them warily, making sure his precious Maka wouldn't be damaged in any way.

"She's a doll, Soul! I don't think she needs to breathe!" Blaire argued, now fussing with Maka's outfit.

Seeing Blaire do this led Soul to a great idea! Maybe it was useful having his female cousin over after all! He could ask her to help him change Maka's clothes! Yes! That's a perfect idea! Now…if only he could get rid of a certain, annoying older brother who was still smirking at him from beside the table where the doll house was placed.

"Felz!" Soul exclaimed to himself. He remembered another female aside from Maka that he wasn't avoiding. His schoolmate, Felicity, who once helped him hide from a group of rabid fangirls. Like Maka, she was one of the rare females who did not have the hots for him. She was friends with Maka and also knew of Soul's feelings for the blonde girl. She was one of those who encouraged him to pursue his love, and was willing to do anything to help him out. Felz was like Black Star without the grossness, god-ego-complex and stupidity! Well, actually Felz was more of opposite of Black Star, but Soul viewed her as close a friend as he did the blue-haired idiot.

"And who is Felz, Soul?" Wes mocked his little brother. "Do you have another doll lying around here somewhere, hmmm?"

Ignoring him, the frustrated boy took out his cell and called his friend. "Yeah, Felz, I need you to come over and do some payback. Keep him busy, annoy him, do whatever, just keep him away from me!" And with that, he pocketed his cell.

As the minutes ticked by –agonizingly slowly for Soul- he endured another round of teasing from his older brother. Thankfully, soon enough a servant came in and informed him of his friend's arrival. A short command to send her in from Soul and she was standing at his bedroom's doorway.

Once Felz's and Soul's eyes met, Soul wordlessly pointed at Wes who was still annoying the daylights out of him. In silence, Felz stalked up behind the older white-haired male, grabbed him, and dragged him out the door. She was determined to annoy him as much as he had been annoying her dear friend Soul.

"Ah! That's much better!" Soul gave a sigh of relief as he turned his attention to his cousin Blaire, who was clueless about Wes's sudden abduction. Now the purple-haired female was holding a sort of booklet in one hand and talking on her cell with the other. Maka, the doll, was sitting on her lap.

"Hey, Soul! Are you into Lolita or something?" Blaire asked Soul casually right after she finished her call.

"What! How could you think of that about me?" Soul was a bit offended.

"Your doll is a bit flat-chested." Blaire pouted as she once again picked up the doll and examined her.

"Ouch." Maka thought.

"I don't like big boobs." Soul stated flatly.

"Huh? Why?" Blaire was genuinely surprised.

"You. You traumatized me." Soul replied just as flatly as ever. "Kept showing me your boobs and hugging me ever since they ever sprouted on your chest! Did you know how many times I nearly died from asphyxiation?"

"Oh," Blaire dumbly replied. Soul was telling the truth though. Ever since they were kids, she had been close to the brothers, like a sister. She was their cousin after all. She always wanted to grow to be sexy like those Victoria's Secret Models. As they grew, she got her wish and then some. Shooting past Victoria's Secret model status, she landed into porn-star sexy category, however. She would keep sharing with Soul and Wes her joy at her developed curves, giving them boob hugs and showing them sincerely how nice her breasts had grown. It didn't help that she was also so liberated about _certain matters_ either. No, don't take her wrong, she wasn't a whore. She was just experienced in those matters, since she was betrothed early and her fiancé just couldn't keep his hands off her. She happily shared her 'wisdom' with those who would willingly, but mostly unwillingly, listen to her.

Soul was about to voice out his request when a package was delivered to his room. Blaire took it in her hands and Soul just ignored it. Probably another set of lingerie or make up Blaire was in the habit of ordering over the net or phone.

"EEEEE!" Blaire squeaked excitedly. "Just wait till you see what outfit I got in mind for your little doll, Soul!"

"Ah!" Soul thought relieved. Blaire decided on dressing Maka up for herself. "Wait! Surprise me. Let me step out for a minute and just call me when she's all done."

"Yay! What's her name anyways?" Blaire asked as she held the lovely doll in both hands and stared at her excitedly.

"Maka." Soul cooly replied as he stepped out of the room into the hall.

"Pretty name!" He heard Blaire coo as he closed the door behind him.

As he waited, Soul smiled a satisfied grin as he heard Wes' thoroughly irritated voice echoing in the hallways. Something about Felz tossing a fake cockroach around, getting Wes screaming like a little girl and scurrying onto the safety of a nearby table.

"For the last time – my name is WES, not WUSS!" He heard his brother bellow.

"Eh, Wuss suits you better because you act like one." Came Felz's indifferent reply. "Big guy like you screaming in terror over a cockroach, and a fake one at that." A frustrated shout followed the last comment.

"You-you fell asleep while I played the violin!" He heard Wes change the subject.

"Your music is boring." Felz replied.

"How dare you! Other women would die to have me play the violin for them!"

"Oh, they'd really die of boredom, of course."

"AAAAUUUUGH!"

Soul snickered. Ah, revenge is sweet, especially if someone else did it for you!

"Soulie-bear!" Blaire's voice rang as she peeped through the doors of his room. "Maka's all finished! Come and see her!"

The white-haired teen strode expectantly into his room. No sooner than he did, his cousin shoved Maka into his face. Soul's eyes nearly popped out of his head! Blaire dressed Maka in a white lace bra and thong set complete with stocking hooks and sheer, white, thigh-highs. She decorated the doll's pigtails with sparkly ribbons set in a nest of downy feathers and had cute, pure white angel wings strapped onto the back of the lovely doll. Because of the sheer materials, Soul's red eyes could see the skin under the clothed areas and noted the doll was detailed even in _those_ parts! Did Maka (the girl) pose _nude_ for this masterpiece?

Soul nearly fainted in excitement as a fountain of blood erupted from his nose –yet again! Luckily, Blaire snatched the doll away from the spurts of red so that she wouldn't get her newest lingerie set dirty.

"Wow, Soul!" Blaire watched the boy laying limp on the floor in amusement "You really do have the hots for this doll! I wonder what you'd do if there was a real girl like her?"

After groaning a bit, the boy addressed replied, still not getting up from his position on the floor, though. "There IS a real live girl exactly like her! She's who the doll was modeled after."

"Eeeee!" Blaire was giddy at discovering her cousin was starting to bud a love life. "Tell me moooore!" She tittered over the fallen boy and with Maka in one arm, lifted Soul with her other by the collar of his shirt.

Soul didn't hesitate to tell Blaire his problem. Maybe she could help him. Being a female, perhaps she could offer him a new perspective or a different approach.

"So she's been somewhat missing for a few days, now huh?" The purple-haired lady's brows were lifted in the middle with concern. "Let's pray about it!"

Soul's brows also lifted, but in disbelief. Blaire of all people advised him to pray? She didn't look like the type. They joined hands in a short, meaningful prayer anyways and Maka looked and listened on.

The green-eyed beauty was touched at how much Soul and Blaire cared about her. She hardly ever talked to Soul before yet he was beating himself up over her safety and she never met Blaire, yet this beautiful lady was already praying for her. She felt her eyes moisten with emotion. Maka decided that once she turns back into her human self, she'd definitely be friends with Blaire and BFF's with Soul.

Speaking of Soul…hearing that little discussion he had with his cousin seemed to point to … him being NOT gay at all. OK, Maka shook out of her touchy-feely emotions and came to the realization that perhaps her assumptions about the red-eyed male's sexual orientation may have been mistaken. This was difficult for the blonde to accept, so despite all obvious signs screaming at her that Soul wasn't gay and was in fact interested in her, she stubbornly convinced herself that the school heartthrob was still on the queer side.

"I got several sets of lingerie for little Maka-Nyah!" Blaire cheerily informed her shocked cousin. "I've got one in red with a hairband with little red horns – for the naughty kind of Maka" Blaire added a wink at the word naughty, "And classic black with pinstriped push up set – to go with that suit you always wear, Soulie-bear!" The purple-haired sexpot waved clasped hands in delight. Soul just got redder and redder as his mind started to go on overdrive at all the lingerie options Blaire got for Maka. "I gotta go now, dear cousin! Have fun with Maka and I'll visit again soon!" And with that, Blaire bounced out of his room and onto whatever business she needed to attend to.

Soul wondered where Blaire placed Maka when she left. He had been avoiding looking at the doll because of the reactions it spurred in him. He looked around the bed he was seated on. Then onto his lap… oh, there was Maka, sitting right on his crotch. Even if he knew she was 'just a doll' he felt tremendously embarrassed and his movements halted a few minutes till his brain could cope up with what he had to do with his situation.

All the while, Maka was so deep in thought she never noticed where she was sitting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait dears! I hope you're still following this. Finally, an update! Have a lot of work. With the holidays starting, I'm concentrating on my beadwork and accessories pocket business, so at least I can finally convert my stock materials to cash! My mom has got me starting a painting career too, and her painting dealers are hounding me to hurry up, as they wanna sell my work soon. Sooo busy, but I try to make time for you wonderful people! Hope to update my DA story also within the month. Dang! I forgot my sketch pad. I had a few inked drawings of some scenes in this story I wanted to upload.**

**BTW, Yes, Vi from DA also has the comic version of this up and running! Check it out through this link and please leave her comments too.**

** gallery/36724366**

**Also, special thanks to Piyoko (**Pyocola Analogue III) **for making a written interpretation of my comic "To Really Tick Off a Bookworm" back in DA. She's a great author! Lotsa fantastic stories! Please leave her some reviews.**

**Of course this story won't be up if it wasn't for my wonderful beta, Puppy Ayami (formerly Puppy Noel)! You're a gift from heaven, girl! :D She also has great stories, please check 'em out too. **

**YAY! Response to reviews time: :D**

**The Big Bad Wolf: **Hey Babe! Glad to hear from you! As usual, your review is as entertaining as a story read! Thanks for the good vibes, haha! No writers block here, just too many things on my to-do list! :D

**RoninSword: **Thanks! Don't worry, by the time she realizes he isn't gay, she'd be tied up to him in some way or another! :D

**UnknownAlicex3: **Thanks dear! You're watching out for updates cheers me up! I hope you find this chapter just as entertaining!

**Phantasmagorical Carousel: **I guess Maka as a doll, since it's an enchanted one and is rather unique, would have the look and feel of skin without the softness, maybe like those expensive, collector-edition dolls that are bendable plastic with some kinda skin-like rubber coating them and of course, she'd have hair comparable to the ones on modern plastic dolls now. I've seen dolls that look like real humans on the net, the skill and work of master craftsmen. In a photo, you really can't tell it's just a doll.

**Olivia the rat: **Happy to make you LOL!

**PIYOKO: **Thanks for your reviews! They really make me happy and they are very constructive and helpful! Thanks also for constantly watching for my work! It really makes me happy!

Yeah, I want to make everyone sort of "good" here. I really hate how slutty Blaire is in the canon. All the men seem to fail to remember that she's a CAT! She is still pretty sweet and helpful, though, and I really think she just likes to see how Maka and Soul react to her antics.

Black*Star is sure to cause a lot of mischief in the next chapter! Soul should watch out!

Felz is back here and even crazier than ever. She will have some minor parts in the succeeding chapters. :D So glad you like her!

**EvilInsideAndOut: **Interesting pen name, you got there. :D Thanks! Glad you enjoy my story. It would really creep out anyone, if guys play with dolls though I've heard of doll collectors who are male. It's just a collectible toy to them that they can eventually sell for hideous amounts of money around 10 years from the time of purchase. :D

**Cutiepiegirlie: **Thanks dear! Yeah, I agree on that one: that Maka is the best and Soul is indeed a softie! Hope you keep enjoying! :D

**DesolateNight: **Haha! I love your review! Sorry it took so long to update, but well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :D

**Shadowmistx98: **Thanks darling! Eh, we do what we can. Dapat i-share ang talents natin! :D Astig ka rin!

**HeavenlyDemonicAngel: **Oh, dear! I still hope you get a good education, darling! I didn't know my story could cause such unexpected reactions! HAha! :D

**Koneko81992: **Thank you dear! :D And continue I shall! Yup, more dreams and gayness! Haha!

**Twistedkorn: **A pole! Interesting! Ah, it will come as a shocker to Soul when it's revelation time! I wonder if I should add a chapter that deals with him bathing with his doll?

**Vi3009: **Darling! I miss you! Great job on your comics and I am trying to promote it as much as possible! :D I really appreciate all your effort. I hope the drawing tutorials helped. And I hope it didn't give you headaches and hand cramps! Hahah! I plan to send you some drawing references concerning this story, and you're free to post them up at DA when you receive them. Thanks again, sweetie! You are such a blessing!

**AmyBear3ve: **Thanks dear! Yup, that's Vi working on the comics for this! She's doing a great job and you can enjoy the written and illustrated works at the same time, too! :D

**Guest: **I wish you left a name I can call you by, but nevertheless, your review has made me very happy! I'm glad you also see my DA work. Thanks again for all your compliments! You inspire me even more! I aim to share as many stories and drawings I can possible produce!

**Chapter 9**

**A Very Inconvenient Request**

Soul miraculously found a way out of his awkward situation by closing his eyes and merely groping around his room with Maka in one hand. He placed the doll in her house and wrapped her blanket around her. He'd love to stare at her, but now, he was just too overwhelmed. He spent the rest of the day trying to adjust to the sudden intimacy he had with the representation of the girl he adored.

Saturday ended peacefully for Soul. With Felz enlisted to get rid of the "Wes Problem" and Blaire gone to her own abode, all the silver-haired boy needed to worry about was how irresistible his little Maka was. To avoid further blood loss, he immediately tucked her into her little doll bed and he himself went to bed, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

XOXOXOXO

"Soul" he heard Maka's angelic voice.

"Soul, wake up and look at me!" Maka seemed to be more demanding…

"Five more minutes" Soul grunted as he rolled in bed.

"MAKA CHOP!" All traces of angel-like sweetness vanished.

"OOW! Danggit, Mak–AH?!" Soul grasped the spot on his head that hurt and jumped up right away only to let his eyes bulge right out of their sockets.

"Look at me!" Maka demanded.

And look was what Soul did. In fact, he looked so much that if his eyes could detach themselves, hover over to Maka and stick right onto the surface of whatever they were looking at, they probably would've. And no one could blame him either. Maka was wearing the white angel lingerie set Blaire had dressed her in. Oh, and all her good parts were semi-visible too! What a treat for Soul!

Said boy was drooling and having a nosebleed at the same time. The two liquids poured down in a steady stream as if they came from a matching pair of faucets. It was comical to see him.

Maka would've been angry but he just looked so ridiculous, she couldn't help but laugh. However, her overactive brain suddenly halted her reverie as it inserted a negative thought into her consciousness.

"Uhm, Soul…" she spoke rather shyly now, "er, is that a good reaction or do I look really bad in this?" She held her head down as she awaited his answer.

Soul on the other hand seemed like he totally lost it. He kneeled as a knight does to his queen and blurted out "You are beautiful, my angel!" The two streams of drool and blood only lessened a slight amount as he did his gallant motion of praise.

Maka blushed. Those were such flattering words and even if she thought the handsome boy was gay, it still tickled her self-esteem in a good way. Her confidence came back full force.

"Yay! Thanks Soul!" She jumped happily, causing her little breasts to give an enticing series of bounces. Soul's eyes bounced along with the movement of the blonde angel's petite breasts. "At least now I know I wouldn't disappoint my future husband, well, at least if he appreciated my looks as much you do, Soul!"

Soul snapped out of his delirious admiration, "Her future husband that appreciated her as much as he did". Wait, did that mean she was not considering him as a candidate for that position? Tsk, tsk, tsk. That will never do! Something must simply be done about it.

"Maka," the silver-haired boy stood up, trying to appear dashing and handsome. "I believe I'm the one who really truly appreciates you the way you are." Maka was taken aback, did he mean she was not pretty?! Soul explained further, "Yes, you are beautiful, smart and talented. I'm sure many other men would want you by their side." Maka smiled, relieved.

Then Soul started to play on her weaknesses. "But remember what you said about men? How your father was a cheating scumbag of a player? How sure are you that the men who you would attract will not be like him?"

He goes in for the kill. "I, on the other hand have proven my loyalty to you, have I not?" Maka is left agreeing in awe and in complete attentiveness to his words. "Where will you find a man with the money, talent, looks and devotion to you that will compare to mine?"

He seals the deal. "Stay with me and you will never suffer heartbreak again!" Soul finishes off with the poise and a pose that would make any female's heart stop and her ovaries explode.

Oh Soul, you selfish, manipulative, conniving octopus-head!

Maka's eyes light up. "Yes, because you're gay!"

All Soul's previous bravado has come to naught. He fell on the floor in shock and disbelief in an absurd, pathetic heap.

"That's a perfect idea, Soul!" Maka's mind starts to think out all the plans. "It will be ok if you and I marry in the future because I know you will never cheat on me with another woman! I can take it if you have some men on the side, that's ok. I'll be sure I will be the only woman you love, even if we can just marry for convenience and companionship and friendship, we will have each other to grow old with!" Maka smiles triumphantly! Then she notices Soul seems to have flattened into a pitiful mass on the floor. She nudges him with her foot. "Uh, Soul?"

He jumps up and clutches her hands in both his own hands. His drool and blood has long ceased to flow during Maka's short monologue but now his puppy-dog eyes were the ones streaming rivers of tears. "Anything to make you happy, Maka! Just marry me!" He lets go of her hands, whips out his cell and types on his reminders: "Ask lawyer to type up contract for Maka and me…"

Maka thought this was a dream, a silly, deranged non-sensible dream…oh, yeah, it was a dream, but her dreams were somehow a reality as long as she was under Medusa's spell.

"Ah well," she concludes after considering how fast things went. "At least all things are planned out. It takes a lot of stress off from worrying about the future for me." She points her finger to her chin in thought before looking at her now-partner.

Soul on the other hand was feeling 50% glorious joy at having have tied Maka to himself and 50% mortification at the fact that she only agreed because of his "gayness". He lamented, wept and laughed at the same time, effectively looking like a complete lunatic.

Maka took this as a cue for another Maka-Chop.

"Ow, Maka!" Soul shouted as he rubbed his pained head. "Keep that up and I might not live long enough to marry you!"

"It's the only way I could make sure you weren't insane, Soul!" the beautiful blond snapped back. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure thing," Soul replied coolly.

"Bring me to school on Monday." Maka told him flatly.

"What?!" Soul was horrified! How can he do that without looking like a totally gay idiot?! "Maka, I have a reputation to keep!"

"What reputation?" Maka asked irately.

"My coolness!" Soul answered back, mind reeling from the shocking idea.

"So? It's cool to be honest to who you really are, right?" The pigtailed girl reasoned.

"Nooo! You don't get it!" Soul wailed.

"Bring me to school Soul! Or I will never talk to you again!" Maka stomped her foot.

"I'm not taking you to school and that's final!" Soul huffed.

Maka started to tear up. "But I miss school and studying". Then she started to choke a bit. "I miss Tsubaki and Liz and Patty and, who's gonna defend Chrona against that bully, Ragnarok?"

The teen boy looked at the lovely girl's rueful expression. He can't take her sadness. Didn't he promise to himself he'd do whatever it takes to make her happy? He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright! I'll take you to school." He raised his arms up in a surrendering motion. Maka glomped him happily upon hearing he gave in to her. "But I'm not gonna take you out of the bag, you understand?"

"Just a little peak, Soul?" Maka asked hopefully, trying to push her luck a bit more.

"Just a little peak and NO ONE should ever find out!" Soul replied, still quite vexed.

"Yes, Soul!" The green-eyed girl excitedly replied and hugged the annoyed boy even tighter. "Oh, Soul, you're the best! I love you!"

With those words exiting her lovely lips, the seemingly albino lost all traces of aggravation and believed that all the chaos and embarrassment the future holds may be worth it just to hear her tell him that. He cherished the moment deep in his heart. He moved his arms to return Maka's embrace when it suddenly hit him: Maka is wearing see-through lace lingerie and is currently pressed flush to him, slightly rubbing herself up against the length of his entire body in affection. The last thing he remembered was a gush of blood erupting from his nose.

XOXOXOXOX

Soul awoke Sunday morning with a silly grin on his face. He had an amazing dream. It felt so real. Maka said she loved him! _Maka said she loved him~! _Oh, life is beautiful! Oh, happy day! He arose and walked around the room in high spirits, much similar to those Disney Princess movies where all's well with the world and a happy song plays in the background and little cute animals flutter and scutter by adorably.

He swayed toward the dollhouse, obviously still in a lovesick daze, took the lovely doll out, seated her on the table and bowed like a gentleman. He had adjusted a bit to seeing her lovely form but it still sent tingles all over his body, especially to a particular part, (if y'know what I mean) though now, at least he did not spray blood from his nasal orifices as much anymore. The handsome boy selected a pretty wrap-around dress for his beautiful toy and took off the strap-on angel wings in order to dress her in the said garment. She looked lovely. He then went to find his own apparel for the day and, with a bounce to his step, walked toward the Evans Dining Room to have breakfast.

At the table, an annoying older brother joined him as he enjoyed his meal.

"Good Morning, dear _sister_!" Wes chimed with mischievous smile.

"Mmph" Soul grumbled without moving his mouth as it was currently stuffed with a croissant.

Wes ate his own breakfast slowly, but all the while, giving Soul meaningful glances and smirks. Soul had enough. He decided to use the ace up his sleeve.

"Do you want to spend the day with Felicity again, Wes?" Soul asked 'innocently' but with murderous undertones.

"That tasteless friend of yours?!" Wes spat out. "She is so annoying! She does not appreciate true talent if it ever came up to her and slapped her in the face! She said my violin playing is boring! Can you believe how crass she is?! Why, we both know how amazing I am at music! Even critics around the world never have a negative thing to say about me! I'm the epitome of musical perfection and she says I'm boring?! How could she? And don't get me started on her sense of humor! Her juvenile jokes are not funny the least bit! In fact, they are downright dangerous and life threatening! Why I would have to call security next time I ever see her! I hope I never see her at all! Shame, she had such a pretty name – Felicity! She should've been named Malevolence!" . . . and the rant goes on…

Soul kept snickering at Wes' clearly irked face as the older sibling recalled his tribulations in the hands of the girl. Felz was _sooo_ going to come over again today!

Soul left his older brother whining and complaining in the dining room. Wes was too wrapped up in his rant he did not notice that his audience had already left him. As the younger Evans passed the hallway, he gave a high-five to the black-haired girl who was in turn going toward the room he just left.

"Go easy on him today, Felz. He's still in trauma." The red-eyed boy snorted.

"Will do, Master Soul." Felicity smiled back.

Back to Wes' rant… "and how disgusting could she get? She was playing with a cockroach, for heaven's sake! A cockroach! Do you know how dirty those things are? Eew, it is truly disgusting! She said it was fake, but I wouldn't believe her! She looks like the type to keep those evil creatures as pets!"

Arms slid around the older Evans brother's neck. "Oh, Wes…" Felicity whispered in his ear softly. It could've been deemed seductive if he wasn't scared crapless of her. "I heard all the lovely things you said about me and I missed you _sooo_ much since yesterday! That's why I'm back to spend the day with you again…_the entire day_." She topped it off with a girly giggle, but to Wes, it sounded like the vilest, evilest, most terrifying laugh he had ever heard.

Soul was safely in his room when Wes released the most blood-curdling, sissy scream ever to be heard in the Evans Mansion. Although, you had to give him credit for that – the scream was in perfect pitch – him being the epitome of musical perfection after all.

Maka was perched on Soul's table now awake. She looked forward to watching him go about his daily tasks. She wondered what the school's hottest hunk did during his free time. Soul sat at the table staring at his beautiful doll. He still worried about the real, living Maka, not knowing that this toy that he treasured was really her.

The boy made like a detective and pondered the current situation. He suspected Medusa had something to do with Maka's disappearance, but he was still not sure if he would confront the school nurse about this topic. He knew Spirit must be in some kind of bind to not do anything about searching for his missing daughter. The rest of the faculty also don't seem to suspect a thing going on, though it is obvious even to them how much Medusa loathed Spirit after he dumped her when he got tired of their little fling.

Remembering his connections, he dialed the number of a friend he had - a friend who sat in high places and may be the only one who could help him in his investigation.

"Hey, Kidd!" Soul spoke into his personal landline.

"Soul, I require that you speak to me for exactly 8 minutes only. If you go past this, then make sure our conversation lasts for exactly 88 minutes!" a handsome, posh voice picked up on the other end of the line.

The silver-head sweat-dropped. Kidd and his OCD. Nevertheless, he continued his conversation with Kidd.

Kidd, or Death the Kidd as he is properly named, is the son of Shibusen's headmaster himself - a powerful man who is involved in the running of Death City itself (where they all currently live), and also has connections in academic, political and commercial establishments all over the world. As the only son of a very wealthy, privileged personality, Kidd had access to his father's resources as well, proving that he was wise and mature beyond his age. A man with this many responsibilities would not trust this much to a teen boy if he did not prove his worth. Yes, Kidd was indeed very much advanced for his time, but he chose to remain in school and finish the requirements in the normal course of time and environment. Everyone, even Maka, looked up to this Kidd, but in popularity, he was only second to Soul. The reason? His only downfall; an intense case of OCD. He needed _everything_ to be symmetrical! When faced with a situation he could not rectify, he suffered nervous breakdowns and irrational outbursts. The only ones who were able to withstand and control his OCD were the Thompson Sisters – Liz and Patty.

XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, at a fancy café in the swank commercial district of Death City, the prime suspect of Maka's mysterious disappearance stirred her warm drink lazily as she smiled knowingly at the sniveling mess of snot, tears and red hair in front of her.

"Are you ready for my second condition, Spirit?" she asked the redheaded mess in front of her in mock affection.

"I-If it will get my li-little M-Ma-M-Maka-chan back faster, I'm ready for ANYTHING!" He sobbed forlornly.

"Good." Medusa sat up straight as if she were transacting a serious business deal. "I want you to stop your womanizing ways."

All the blood in Spirit's body seemed to have been drained as he sat there, motionless, breathless and colorless, staring at the nurse appalled. "Even that?!" He finally screamed out, earning disapproving looks from the café's other patrons.

"Even that," Medusa replied softly and gracefully as she sank back into her plush, comfy seat and sipped on the gourmet coffee she had Spirit buy her.

"What about a one-night stand, a lap dance, a hired woman?!" Spirit inquired in panic, cold sweat coating him from head to toe.

"Nada, zilch, none." Medusa smiled evilly as she saw the dismay on the lecher's face. "In fact, I don't even want you near any of those kinds of places. Try to be a good man and do some wholesome activities for a change", she added, tone and appearance suddenly void of malice and in a nice, sincere atmosphere.

Spirit stood up suddenly, knocking his own seat to the floor and flipping the table. Medusa luckily swiped her drink off the table before it too got tossed away. That's some expensive coffee, you know.

"No booze and no boobs! NOOOO!" Spirit cried into the air as he shook his fists above his head and overdramatized.

The security guards of the establishment approach the couple. "Ma'am, Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave".

"I do _not_ know this man." Medusa lied between her teeth skillfully convincing the guards. "He just suddenly talks to me then does that! He's disturbing me!"

Only Spirit is tossed out of the café. The blonde woman smiled at him through the glass window in a taunting manner as she still sat cozily in her chair, contentedly sipping her coffee leisurely.

"You'll see, Maka" Spirit picked himself up after the embarrassing fall from being thrown out of the restaurant. "Papa can be good! Papa WILL be good! I'll get you back! I'll save you from that no-good shark boy!" And with that pep-talk to himself, he dashed away to his home and locked himself in his room, confining himself to a corner in a sorry lump, in a very Chrona-like fashion.

Next: Soul brings Maka to school. No secret is safe!


End file.
